To Win A Losing Battle
by LittlemissD
Summary: Sookie hates it when she owed Eric and desperately tried to aviod this type of sitution but when Jason is missing and Bill left Bon Temps, there's only one person who could help her. What sneaky deals has Eric got under his sleeve? Will Sookie surrender?
1. To Win A Losing Battle

To Win a Losing Battle

**This is my first SVS, oneshot and I hope you guys will enjoy it. I would like to thank LadyMidnight81 for her talent, for checking through and making sure my story doesn't turn out crap! **

**All the characters belongs to Charlaine Harris, except for Selena.**

* * *

"Fangtasia, a bar with a bite! How may I direct your call?" an enthusiastic voice answered the phone at the bar she was calling. Sookie concluded that this must be the new waitress. She spoke lightly to the girl, but prepared to get ugly if she needed to.

"I need to speak to Eric please," Sookie told the girl in as friendly tone as she could manage while speaking of the blonde vamp.

"He is not to be disturbed," the girl rudely answered immediately, an obviously automatic answer given to weed out the groupies from the people that meant real business. Sookie breathed deeply, for even though it was understandable she was getting impatient now,

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she told the girl on the other end, "Eric knows me," Sookie clarified then.

"Listen sweetie," the girl said in a condescending tone, "You need to get over him, our _master _never have a second helping," she thought that Sookie was some fang-banger who got lucky when Eric picked her for his meal and was desperate to offered herself to him again. A sudden change of mood erupts within her and Sookie was now decidedly angry and annoyed. It wasn't funny anymore.

"Look, I work for Eric, so just give him the damn phone!" Sookie said with a passionate anger vibrating down the phone. The girl was going to hang up on Sookie, but thought wisely if it was true that she works for the master than it would be foolish of her to do so. Sookie could sense that the phone was being passed along, as a swoosh of noises from the activities in the bar could be heard.

"Sookie _my_ bullet sucker," Eric said huskily as a form of greeting when the phone finally got to his hand. She found this highly inappropriate, but this did not stop her from blushing with...embarrassment...excitement, who knows? She chose to adopt a formal way of greeting,

"Eric," was all she said, simply refusing to give in to him in any way, even over the phone like this.

"What can I do for you?" he asked but he was already aware what it was about. That was why he wrote out the fifteen thousand dollar check instead of the original deal of ten thousand dollars so that she would phone him and demand to give him the extra back.

"I don't want the extra five thousand dollars, Eric. We made an agreement and I want to keep it that way. I won't owe you _anything,_" she emphasized.

"Consider it as a treat," he flirtatiously added then, "...from me."

"Thanks but no thanks," she told him vehemently, her accent thickening as her anger grew.

"I do not want the money back," he said with some authority, but it didn't matter to her. She was determined not to let him win,

"Look Eric, one way or another, I'll make you accept the money," she told him. It was an empty threat, but one she wasn't going to back down on just the same.

"Make me." he bites back, thinking it would be quite a pleasure to find out exactly how she planned on going through with this little bought of spirit.

"Why are you so difficult?" she asked him, her tone turning more to show her frustration.

"Why are you so sexy?" He asked back, smirking into the phone.

"Screw you," she shot back before she could stop herself from giving into those words because she knew that responses like this was exactly what he was hoping for from her.

"O believe me, you would enjoy it...immensely," he told her silkily, the laughter in his voice as well made her curse herself for letting him hear her frustration. Without meaning to, she snorted loudly before hanging up. _If Gran were here, she would've suggested that I be polite to Eric and have some phone manners, _she thought, _fat chance_.

***

Eric was getting under her skin, in every shape and form. At Godric's death, Sookie was feeling compassionate towards him, _he was almost human, _she thought_. _But now she was just plain annoyed and frustrated at the Viking vampire. She was resolved to return his money, this was not just about the money, but principle. _He can't boss me around!_ She told herself bravely. Before Sookie knew what she was doing, she was walking up to the line outside the door of Fangtasia. Pam was on duty at the door, checking ID and immediately recognized Sookie.

"Eric is in his office," Pam said and ushered her along ahead of all the fang-bangers, who were waiting in the line and giving Sookie disgusted and envious looks at the 'privilege' she was now being bestowed. Sookie could hear Pam's thoughts as they walked back to Eric's office.

M_aster had insisted that he wants Sookie to walk in on him feeding. Just typical alpha male Eric and if I'm correct in thinking then I could only assume that he_ _wants her to feel possessive and jealous, this will be entertaining to watch._

"He is feeding but you could go in," Pam says out loud as she opens the door and walks in ahead of Sookie. Even though she got the head's up from Pam's thoughts, the image before her when she walked into the office made Sookie turn red from head to toe. Eric was sinking his fangs into some long-haired brunette's chest who was seated at the edge of his desk. Her head thrown back, legs wrap around his waist and her hands...they were...Sookie looked away but however hard she tried not to look in that direction, the sight before her was all too consuming and interesting.

Pam smirked with a tint of amusement and walked off, leaving Sookie with a one very engaged human and a thirsty vampire. She could distinctly smell the rusty metallic aroma of blood and Sookie shivered subconsciously as the electric impulses spread along her spine. During his fang-sinking activity, Eric's eyes immediately searched for Sookie's, and upon finding them their eyes locked with an intense fervour. She stood there for what felt like hours but in reality it was a mini-second. When he was done feeding he wiped his mouth, which was pinker than normal, and grinned at Sookie, an eyebrow raised,

"Care to join?" Eric asked; his voice huskier than normal.

"I'd rather slit my own throat," she told him boldly, trying to will the extra blood out of her cheeks.

"Mind if I took a sip?" he asked seriously, his eyes twinkling at her show of attitude.

"I hope you choke on it," she retorted with a snort.

"With pleasure," he smirked as Sookie took the check out of her jeans pocket.

"Leave us," he ordered the girl that was still sitting behind them on his desk. The girl automatically pulls up her strapless dress then and while on her way out, she gave Sookie one hell of a leer before it turned into a deadly look for the interruption. Snippets of the girls' thoughts made their way to Sookie's mind whether she wanted them to or not.

_She was called Selena, and thought that she was damn special because Eric had chosen her. She recently started working here and heard that it took other girls ages before Eric finally pays them any attention. _

_Stupid girl_, Sookie thought, still looking at the door where the girl had disappeared. With his vampire lightning speed, Eric was right behind her, she could feel coldness radiating from his smooth skin.

"I would've never guessed you were the jealous type," he told her as he stroked her hair. Sookie trembled a little, but made herself instantly move away.

"In your dreams asshole," she said heatedly. She didn't know why Eric's actions affected her so much. _Was it because of our blood bond?_ She wondered. He smirked and cocked his eyebrow.

"Does Bill know you're here?" he asked curiously. Sookie glared at him,

"I don't need his permission; I can go anywhere I damn well like!" she told him angrily. She hated the way he mentioned Bill just to provoke her, and the fact she couldn't stop from being provoked.

"I love an angry Sookie," Eric murmured thickly near her ear.

If looks could kill, Eric Northman, the sheriff of Area 5, would have died...again.

"I'm here for business, nothing else", Sookie answered, making sure her voice was as emotionless as she could manage at the moment.

"Is that just an excuse to come and see me?" he asked, that big ego of his showing once more.

"No," She cursed inwardly. "This is yours," she waved the check in front of him, "And I'm leaving now." Eric stretches up to his full height and look down at Sookie,

"I told you, I have no need for it. It is yours," he told her simply, refusing to acknowledge the small piece of paper in her hand.

"Intimidation won't work with me," she told him, not giving up trying to place the check in his hand.

"I don't take well to disobedience", Eric sneers, his face just bare inches from hers. Sookie steps back, in honesty she was _slightly_ afraid of this blonde Viking vamp. _What a jerk! _With Eric's every attempt to scare her, her courage always rises. She clutches the check and fiercely ripped it into small pieces, imaging that it was Eric who she was ripping apart. Eric seized her arm before she could walk away.

"I am your master, yield to me!" he commanded fervently. There was no time for Sookie to reply as Eric pulls her tightly to him, their bodies pressed against one another in a perfect fit. Without delay his mouth closes over hers for a hard kiss.

***

Sookie's instinct urges her to slap Eric and tell him how dare he take advantage of her but her physical response to him runs in the opposite direction altogether. Any rational thoughts in her head quickly evaporate. His cold mouth ravages hers, his hands running all over her back before cupping her ass, while her fingers curve around his neck, holding him captive as well. Her nails dig into his skin, sharp enough to start drawing blood. Eric throatily groans; his razor-sharp fangs were out showing her the extent of his excitement. Every nerve in her fibre screams for his touch. Only the image of Bill finally gave her the willpower to pull away. Sookie takes a sudden step back, breathless and panting for air. Eric stares at her with his darkened blue eyes, fangs protruding from his mouth.

"I knew you would eventually yield, Sookie," he murmurs, his voice thick with arousal, and tucks his finger under her chin.

She slaps him hard, leaving a hand print on his pale face. Eric's smirk grows wider. Refusing to humiliate herself any further, Sookie walk out of his office and slams the door behind her.

Angry, aroused and filled with guilt, Sookie drove back home with the knowledge that she had successfully return him the money. She won.

But, unbeknownst to her, during their heated exchange, Eric had taken the liberty to slip a new cheque into her jeans pocket.

* * *

**Tell make what you think! I _might_ even write some more!!! =)**


	2. Brother and Bothers

**Thank you for the reviews! It was much appreciated and what a great motivation for me to write more. **

**MASSIVE thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd =)**

**Just to clear things up: ****Takes place before Club Dead and the plot is different so somethings that you know might not be in here. **

**Characters: ****Eric is Eric! He's not going to be anything else, no lovey-dovey I'm afraid but a manipulative, controlling sexy ass. ****Sookie is Sookie. She likes to deny her feelings, for who? I don't know =P and I tried to maintain the personalities of other characters too.**

**Okay...this chapter haven't been beta so forgive me for any wrong doings.**

**Disclaimation: Characters belong to CH, I like to play with them and make them do bad things.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Brother and Bothers

But, unbeknownst to her, during their heated exchange, Eric had taken the liberty of slipping a new check into her jeans pocket.

***

Sookie was awfully exhausted by the time she arrived home but at least she had managed to return him the money. _That'll teach him! Sookie Stackhouse never backs down without a fight, and want a fight it was..._She couldn't stand him. It was quite late when she arrived home and she expected Bill to be there but recently he'd been extremely busy and sometimes even distant, so there was no sign of him.

_I hope he can at least phone me. _

***

Merlotte's was very busy tonight and the staffs were in short supply. Arlene had to leave early because her kids got the flu so Sookie had to help out a couple of extra hours.

''How's that dead vampire of yours?'' Jason asked in an attempt to make conversation. He was twitching in his seat and coudln't stop moving; his eyes were diluted and blazed like wild fire.

''Bill is fine,'' Sookie looked at Jason curiously, ''you alright Jas?''

''oh yeah. Sis, just been working out that's all,'' his face glowed.

She served Jason and Hoyt their bungers. ''Anything elseI can get ya'll?''

''We're fine, thanks Sookie,'' Hoyt said sweetly and nodded to Jason who appeared to have lost his sense of verbal conversation.

''Is he taking steroids?'' she quizzed Hoyt in concern, while intently observing her brother. _Strangely enough his mind is pretty calm and relaxed, bright even. _

''Hell no way man,'' Jason stated, he was back to his normal self. ''Stop worrying and tell Bill I say hello.''

''Right, have a nice evening,'' and she left them to it.

***

When Sookie arrived home, she was physically exhausted. All she wanted now was to go to bed but it seemed tonight was not the night. There was Bill, seating outside her door, sipping a bottle of True Blood and waiting, impatiently it seemed. He looked up as Sookie approached.

''Arlene's kids got the flu,'' she stated, as if that were enough explanation for her lateness.

''Alright, you look tried,'' he gave her a light kiss on the lips and carried her into the house.

''No tonight Bill,'' Sookie said through a yawn, ''I need sleep more than sex right now,'' and she began to drifted off. Bill chuckled softly and kissed her forehead.

''But before you do,'' he settled her into bed, ''I need to tell you something that's very important.''

Sookie rubbed her drowsy eyes, ''Can't this wait for tomorrow night?''

''That's the problem Sookie, I won't be here tomorrow night.''

This alerted her to attention, ''Why? What's going on?''

He knelt beside her on the bed, stroking her hair in comfort, ''I've been ordered by the Queen of Louisiana. A business meeting, in your humans term,'' he clarified.

''For what...?''

''Ah, that I cannot tell you, it's vampire politics,'' he said matter-of- fact.

That put a stopper on her questionings. La- di- la, no mortals could ever question vampire politics and Bill never discussed it with her.

''When will you be back?'',

''It's uncertain at the moment, possibly two weeks or maybe less.''

''And you're leaving tonight?'' He nodded his head in confirmation. She pulled him towards her and kissed him as hard as she could.

''I thought you were tired,'' he smiled, eyebrows arched.

''Oh maybe I can make time,'' she pulled his shirt off and ran her fingers down his torso until it ended on the line of his trouser.

It was their goodbye.

***

When Sookie finally woke up it was four in the afternoon, d_amn I'm late for work!_ She thought angrily and quickly gripped her work uniform which consisted of a white t-shirt and black shorts.

''You're late my sweetness,'' Lafayette walked up to her, checking her with his eyes, and the corner of his mouth jolted up into a knowing smile.

''Not a word'', she pointed a finger and they walked to the staff entrance together.

''You two are late,'' Sam stated, arms across his chest in mock seriousness.

''Sorry Sam, I lost track of time,'' Sookie smiled brightly.

''I bet you did,'' Lafayette commented from behind. Sookie's head jolted up and eyed him in mortification.

Sam look bemusedly at the two, ''Did I miss something?''

''It's nothing,'' she said quickly and drug a chuckling Lafayette along with her.

''Sookie sweetie, you need to calm down a notch,'' he said with a scoff when they were in the kitchen, ''after all you _are _getting some, so loosen up my hunny cones.''He winked at her before starting to cook out the orders.

***

''Hey Sookie have you seen Jason?'' Jason's boss quizzed her through the rim of his beer glass.

''Not since last night,'' she answered, feeling a pang of worry, ''was he not at work today?''

''If he was, I wouldn't be asking you thequestion,'' he replied rudely, downing his drink in one swig and he dizzily stood up.

''Well tell him if he ain't at work tomorrow, then don't bother coming back,'' he walked off without leaving a tip. _Nasty man, _Sookie thought angrily.

_And where the hell was Jason, he never misses work. _Sookie rang his mobile a couple of times but all she got was the automatic answering machine. She slammed the phone down in a huff of irritation and went back to work. Then she spotted Hoyt sitting on his own, his eyes glued to his drink when he realized Sookie was fast approaching him.

''Where is my brother?''

He hesitated before replying, ''I don't know Sookie.''

''Look me in the eye Hoyt Fortenberry,'' Sookie demanded. Of course she could have easily read his mind but she preferred not to because it was inappropriate becuase she might picks up on something that she did not want to hear or know.

''I-I...I don't know.'' Hoyt was a real bad liar.

''Hoyt...,'' Sookie said in warming, she instantly knew something was up and it was not good.

His hands were shaking and he stared at her, eyes pleading, ''I don't know! I don't know. I can't remember!'' He was trembling.

Sookie tried to sooth him, ''Hoyt. Hoyt, it's fine and I'm sorry.'' She picked up his shaking hands and squeezed it in an attempt to calm him and also to listen to his thoughts since she wasn't getting anything out of him verbally.

_I kept telling them that it was a bad idea. They called me a pussy when I wouldn't join; I knew this would lead to some bad shit. Oh fuck! What I am going to do? I don't have any means to help Jason out. If I tell anyone they'll come and get me! What the fuck am I going to do? And now his sister is asking me, oh god. She's starring at me; look down at your drink._

Sookie's eyes grew wider at this piece of information. ''Who's got my brother. Tell me Hoyt!'' She was pissed off.

Hoyt just looked at her in bewilderment.

''Is he in trouble with the law?''

''No,'' he daunting reply, his face was white as a ghost, ''Vampires''.

***

Anger was rolling off Sookie as she slammed her car door shut and stormed towards Fangtasia, she didn't bother to get in line and instead walked to the front where Pam lets her in without question. She knew he would be in his office and she was fuming to give him a piece of her mind. She wanted to beat the living daylights out of him and demand that he release Jason.

Sookie turned the door knob with a heated force; he was sittung in his chair, legs languidly draped over his desk. All she wanted to do was to stake him right then and there.

''It seems that you can't get enough of me, _lover,_'' Eric purred.

* * *

**I know, Eric only has one line! This chapter is a building block so be nice to me =)**


	3. False Impressions

**I've decided to post another chapter since the last one haven't got much of Eric in and there's more tension!**

**Disclaimation : Characters belong to CH. I just like to play with them when I'm supposed to be revising.**

**Thanks to Sarifina for beta'd, excellent work for picking up on my horrible mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – False Impressions

''It seems that you can't get enough of me, _lover,_'' Eric purred.

***

Sookie glared into his eyes, her heart pounding with anger, she rolled her hands into tightly knotted fists, ready to pounce.

''Where is my brother? Where is Jason?'' She demanded hotly.

''I am not his keeper and therefore I do not know,'' he looked at her intently.

''Don't play games with me Eric, where is my brother?'' Her body shuddered with fury when he didn't response.

''Answer me!'' Sookie screamed. Instantly Eric was bare inches from her face, nearly chocking the air out of her lungs.

''Do not rise your voice at _me,'' _he sneered, all the while his fingers were playing with her hair. Sookie shook his hands away, slightly afraid but brave at the same time.

''Like I said, I do not know where your brother is,'' he straighten up and walked back to his desk.

Sookie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and sunk onto the sofa, confusion and frustration were evident on her flushed face.

''Hoyt says that some Vampires got him,'' she said this to herself more than to Eric.

''Did he mention where these vampires are from?''

_Oh god! Why didn't I ask Hoyt this!? _She felt utterly embarrassed.

''No, I didn't ask him,'' she said simply, eyes downcast. Suddenly the floor was becoming interesting. _Now he thinks I'm a stupid human_

''I don't know what they could possibly want from Jason.'' Her brother never bothered with vampires.

''I _might _have slight knowledge as to why,'' he waited for her reply but none came, ''have they contacted you yet?''

''No, but from what I can gather from Hoyt, they wanted something for Jason's release'', She told him all she knew, there was no point in hiding when you were dealing with vampires.

''Is your brother a user or drainer of vampire blood?''

''Jason? No, he's not like that----.''

''You'd be surprised,'' he stated plainly.

''Why are you so sure?'' She was feeling aggressive all of a sudden. He lets out a low throatily chuckle.

''Sookie if you were _nicer _to me, I might help you,'' he smirked.

***

Three days had passed and still there was no sign of Jason. After Sookie left Eric's office, in a decidedly evil mood and declined his help by telling him where to shove it, _up his ass, she _went to the Police station to report a missing person. Her moods had settled down considerably and now she was regretting her decision of rejecting Eric's offer. Just as if he could read her thoughts there was a knock at the door, she went to open it and was not surprised by her night visitor. Eric's tall fame was leaning against the door, looking smug as ever.

''May I come in?'', he asked as she glared at him with contempt, ''or do you prefer we _do _this outside?'' The way he said this made it sound so dirty, that Sookie inwardly breathed deeper. Her southern manners required her to invite him in, much to her displeasure.

''The longer you leave it, the lesser the chance that your brother will be back _at _all.''

''Bill will return soon, he can help me.''

Eric laughed, and it was a cold laugh that sent shivers down her spine.

''Don't count on it.''

''Shut up.''

''I think we can find a way to do _just _that,'' his mouth hovered near hers as his fingers gingerly ran across her collar bone, making her body quiver.

''Get your fingers off me.'' She instantly hated that it came out so weak.

''Trust me Sookie, once you've my fingers, you'll be aching for more,'' he smirked at her fury.

''Do you want me to rescind your invitation?''

''If you want your brother dead, by all means, rescind my invitation.''

***

''So Sookie, have you changed your mind?'' He positioned himself on her couch.

''Tell me what you want, Eric,'' she said, finally giving up and waiting for him to make his demands like he always did.

''You're already aware of my conditions,'' he sat back and watched her, like a predator stalking its prey.

''We never reached an agreement.'' Sookie remembered that she stormed out of his office that time.

''I thought we did.''

''We didn't,'' and again she waited for his reply, ''you said you were open to negotiations. I will agree to work weekends for you''. She looked at him intently, silently hoping that he would agree.

''Come Sookie, you and I both know that this will _barely_ be enough.''

''What else do you want?''

He flashed a devilish smile in her direction as his eyes gazed hungrily along Sookie's neck.

''Your blood''

* * *

**Sooo...is this enough of Eric factor or do you want more of the bad ass?**

**Reviews please....=)**


	4. White Dress and Indiscretion

**Disclaimation : Characters belong to CH. Please don't sue me, I'm a student and therefore have no money ;)**

**A big big thank you to 'MissFitzgerald' for beta'd work.**

**I was going to post this on Sunday but something came up so...here is the next chapter guys! Hope you'll enjoy........**

* * *

Chapter 4 – White Dress and Indiscretion

''Your blood''

***

Sookie's body involuntary shudders as he spoke those two words.

''My blood?'',

''You heard me'', was his unwavering response.

''That's ridicules'',

''Not in the least, _lover''_, he replied, giving her a once over with his smouldering blue eyes.

She didn't want to, god knows, how much she hated this. She wished desperately that Bill was here to help instead of travelling across the states by his 'Queens' command. However difficult it was for Sookie to agree to Eric's demand, she had to think of her brother. Jason was her only family and he needed her help. There was only one decision available for her and it would be the one that she'll regret forever.

Her decision was resolved, ''do you want my blood now?'' she breathed anxiously, heart pounding.

''Not yet'', he smiles wickedly.

''Then when?'' He could hear the apprehension in her voice.

''I'm looking forward to taste your juicy blood tomorrow night''.

''But it's Friday and I agreed to work for you at weekends'',

''I've changed my mind'',

''You hypocrite!'', she eyed him fiercely, temper flaring inside her chest.

''I'd prefer…… opportunistic'', he mused

''I'll eat extra garlic, just for you'',

''Please do, it only adds to the flavour'', he licks his lips to demonstrate his point.

''I rescind your invitation, Eric Northman!''

He wasn't surprised by her reaction as it was to be expected, after all Sookie's a very passionate little vixen. He just couldn't wait to bring out more bad side in her.

_I love it when she's bad_; he smiled to himself as he ascended into the darkness.

***

_9pm  
Wear Red  
Your Master, Eric. N._

Sookie received Eric's text message and completely ignored it.  
_No manners whatsoever_, she thought vehemently, as she deliberately picked out a simple white dress instead, that was knee length and very appropriate for summer barbeques. She decided to go early and wait for his 'majesty'. Eric would certainly love that, she made a disgruntled face at the thought.

Sookie was tempted to turn up late.

''Hello my little human friend'', Pam greeted in her frosty voice, glancing inside Sookie's car interior, ''Eric demands that you stop fretting and wait in his office instead of this...death trap'', she taps on Sookie's car roof.

''My car is perfectly fine thank you'', Sookie snapped before promptly storming off.

''Someone's feisty tonight'', Pam muttered dryly, the corner of her mouth turning up into a pouty smirk.

***

Eric was seated on his throne, looking effortlessly enticing and bored at the same time when she entered. He immediately sort her eyes, noting that she was an hour early then the time he required of her. Not that he minded. He gave her a brief nod of acknowledgement, letting a large smirk spread across his arrogant but striking features.

_Smug bastard  
_

''In a hurry to see me?'', fangs protruding from his mouth as he smiles, his eyes glancing up and down her form. Sookie shuddered involuntary under his examination.

''I instructed you to wear red'',

''I don't have anything in red'', Sookie lied, she just wanted to piss him off.

''She looks like a virgin'', Pam spoke coldly from behind as she eyed Sookie's dress with interest.

Eric arched his brows, smirking, ''I like it …already'',

''Well I'm not'', Sookie retorted haughtily, hoping to wipe that sexy smirk off the Viking's face.

''Even better,'' he backfires and teasingly added, ''the plans I have for you requires experience''.

She growls at him with disdain and a tint of excitement which she tries to squash flat.

***

It was past mid-night and the bar was in full swing. Eric was seated on his throne with his eyes fixed on Sookie, never shifting. Many men and women have tried to gain his attention this evening and he simply ignored them. _There is only one woman I want._

He was thirsty all of a sudden.

''Let's go to my office'', he demanded and Sookie anxiously follow his steps. She didn't say anything, feeling a sense of dread spread through her, knowing it was time for him to feed on her.

* * *

**Uh oh...do you think Sookie would let him?**

**Press that little green button, I love reviews so don't delay now and share your thoughts! =)**


	5. Caught in the Act

**Thank you to Sarifina85 for correcting my grammatical mistakes. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to CH. I just like to play with them occasionally. **

**A/N: I really appreciate those who review my story, its encouraging =) so thank you thank you!**

**This is a short chapter, next time I'll try to write a longer one. **

**Okay I have to move this to M for minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Caught in the Act

''Let's go to my office,'' he demanded and Sookie anxiously followed his steps. She didn't say anything, feeling a sense of dread spread through her, knowing it was time for him to feed on her.

***

Eric smirked as he placed wet licks on her neck, ''Ah garlic.'' She shifted under his touch, ''How intoxicating''.

Sookie thought he was lying when he mentioned that garlic was appetizing since Bill absolutely insisted that she stay clear of them, so that's why yesterday she had been stuffing herself with anything garlicky.

''Are you ready Sookie?'' He inquired croakily as the view of her pulsating artery was getting to him.

''What do you care,'' she snapped. She could feel his fangs teasingly graze her flesh, her nerve impulses jumped up and down in her body in anticipation. Her heart rate slowed and she began to hyperventilate. Then everything went pitch black.

She fainted.

***

''I want your blood.''

Flames glowed as Sookie slapped Eric's face but his smugness grew wider; she went in for a second hit.

He instantaneously grabbed her hand, ''I wouldn't do that if I were you.'' His cold yet hot breath touched her face, ''It kind of turns me on.''

Sookie could hardly hear what he was saying as her anger got the better of her and she tried tugging her hand away but to no avail. Instead of giving up, with her free hand she attempted to hit him but he caught it again. Both of her hands were pinned above her head as he cornered her against the wall, she bit her lips and gazed at him expectantly, and then he slowly moved inches forward to claim her waiting lips.

A low, barely restrained voice whispered, ''Eric,'' and before she knew it, his body pressed against hers onto the hard leather sofa. They were stumbling, frantic, grabbing each other, she was rattling his belt buckle like it was a lock, and she could feel his fingers tear off her dress and he trailed his hands over her back, front, all of her.

''You're mine, Sookie,'' Eric growled, ''mine!''

Without warning his fangs sank into her neck, hurting momentarily until the pain transformed into ecstasy. Her blood ran down her chest and onto his body.

Sookie was bloody, messy, and wet. She knew it turned him on even more.

''Say it.''

"I'm yours," Sookie said hoarsely.

"Say it again," Eric commanded hungrily.

"I'm yours," she screamed, and kept on repeating it.

He fucked her over and over again, until she was breathless and panting for air.

Her legs were aching, but she didn't want to stop, not now; she wanted more, more of him. Her heart beating rapidly, her body trembling, she lay there as his fingers continued to stroke her skin. But somehow, the stroking stopped and an unfamiliarly groan of laugher reached her ears.

Sookie cautiously opened her eyes to find that she was the object of Eric's scrutinizing gaze. He was fully dressed in a navy grey suit, sitting on his chair with one leg languidly draped over his desk. She noticed that he was smirking but his eyes, they were burning with a glowing intensity, and his fangs were out.

''So, was it as good for you as it was for me?" he smirked devilishly.

At that moment, Sookie wanted to crawl into a corner and die. She was embarrassed and ashamed of herself.

''I would gladly lend you a hand,'' Eric indicated to her fingers that were tuck underneath her dress, ''if you'd let me.''

* * *

**Oh oh oh oh Sookie's in trouble.**

**I don't like to beg but please : Review! Review! Review! (too many exclamation marks?) !!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! **


	6. Smokin' Drama

**A lovely thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd and getting back to me super fast.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to CH, except Selena. **

**A/N : In the previous chapter, Sookie fainted in Eric's office when he was supposed to feed on her. She had a rather vivid dream about him and did things....while Eric watched on with amusement. So he hadn't feed on her yet. Hope this clear things up. **

**Thanks for the reviews! =)**

* * *

Chapter 6 – Smokin' Drama

''I would gladly lend you a hand,'' he indicated to her fingers that were tuck underneath her dress, ''if you'd let me.''

***

Sookie's face flushed with humiliation at her own situation. She didn't know how to respond to Eric's improper proposition and all she wanted to do right now was disappear. _This is a nightmare come true! _

Eric's vibrating laughter caused her to glare at him, silently hoping that he would stop his teasing.

''Why Sookie, you've gone all quite,'' he taunted her, it was the first time Sookie hadn't come up with some smartass remark. She quickly straightened her dress and smoothed down her dishevelled hair before storming out of his office.

After Sookie exited Eric immediately called for Selena's special assistance, which he particularly needed after this...

***

Sookie attempted to shake off the embarrassment and replaced it with anger, which worked out pretty well. _He is such a jerk! _Then she realised that Eric hadn't drank from her. _My fainting must have repelled him; _she thought happily, _I just wish I could faint every time he wants to bit me. _

The bar was awfully busy that night and Sookie's main job was to listen in on people but she also had to waitress, this was worse than she had initially thought. The odour of sex was noticeable in every corner of the room, and it seemed like every customer was looking for one thing: casual sex with vampires. _Very sordid indeed_, she shuddered, disgusted at the idea.

''Don't just stand there looking dumb, those tables need cleaning,'' Ginger ordered, flicking her finger to the area that needed tidying. She thought that Sookie was a stupid bitch.

_I don't think I'm gonna like her very much._

''Why are you still here?'' she snapped with a look of dislike.

''Where are the cleaning materials?'' Sookie asked politely and silently wondered how she managed to create an enemy without doing a single thing. Ginger carelessly handed her a cleaning tray and continued with the conversation she was having with the exotic Asian vamp named Chow.

While Sookie was busy busting her ass off, a hand tapped on her shoulder, she ignored it, thinking that it was one of the drunken customers. The tap came again then a voice spoke,''Hey Sook, didn't know you work here,'' it belonged to J.B. They had a brief relationship back in high school until Sookie had had enough of his testosterone fuelled thoughts and end it.

She looked up in surprise, ''Wow it's been so long J.B.'' She hugged him in greeting.

''Yeah I know,'' he smiled boyishly, ''didn't know you worked here,'' he repeated his question.

''Well...'' she waited to think of a sensible answer, ''I need the extra cash, ya'know.'' She shrugged her shoulder. The quietness soon descends upon them making each feel awkward.

''So...Fangtasia huh?'' Sookie asked in the attempt to make conversation, he was a nice guy.

He looked slightly embarrassed, ''My friends thought it would be a different experience.''

''Is it?''

''It's _different _for sure.'' He smiled showing off his cute dimples, ''You look nice by the way,'' he added shyly. She was still wearing that 'virginal' dress and gave him a spin as she beamed warmly since it was mighty nice to be complimented once in a while.

''You don't look bad yourself,'' Sookie shouted through the loud music.

''Sorry?'' he asked, not hearing her and he leaned in closer so his ear was near to Sookie's mouth.

At the same time as this was going on, a pair of shocking sharp blue eyes was observing her movements and he could hear everything. When Eric saw the boy touching _his _Sookie, his legs immediately leapt up from his throne and he approached the twosome.

''I pay for you to work, not socialise,'' his said accusingly and she gave him a disbelieving look.

''I don't see what the problem is _Mr. Northman, _he's a paying customer,'' Sookie addressed him with politeness laced with abhorrence.

Eric sent a terrifying stare at J.B, who quickly turned to Sookie.

''Nice talking to you.'' He was going to give her a hug but thought better of it, ''Hope to see you around, Sook,'' and he disappeared into the crowd of dancers.

Eric's action didn't surprise her, _but h_ow _dare he? Who does he think he is? _Her eyes glittered in anger.

"Sook?" he sneered.

"Do not call me that, it's for my friends only," she said coldly. It wasn't true but she didn't give a toss at the moment.

"Angry," he observed.

"Oh, I am way beyond angry, thank you," she told him, her voice quivering with rage, ''I'm pissed off!''

He looked at her a long moment, then he rose up higher and glanced down at her.

''It's cute when you're pissed,'' he purred sexily.

"Shut up," she huffed quietly as she turned away.

"Don't I get a kiss before you leave?" he asked her retreating back.

''Not in my life time,''

Eric laughed to himself as he walked back to his throne.

***

It had been two weekends since Sookie started working for Eric in an attempt to free her brother from his vampire capturers but she hadn't heard any news from him apart from Eric, who had assured her that he knew which group of vampires held Jason. Sookie was drained, not blood wise, since Eric hadn't yet done the deed, she could only wonder why, but she was drained physically.

''Sookie, Sookie! Orders up,'' Lafayette's voice altered her wake. It was a Wednesday night and she was already feeling the effects of having to work every night of the week.

''What's up flower?'' he asked when she came back.

''Nothing,'' she denied. Lafayette looked at her, disbelief written across his face, ''Okay, okay, I just miss Bill that's all.''

''Aw he'll come back soon hunny,'' he assured and added cheekily, ''In the meantime, feast your eyes on these delicious,'' and he handed her a magazine.

Sookie took a peek and quickly handed the magazine back, ''Sorry Lafayette, it's not my thing.''

''Oh I forgot, you like them dead,'' he said teasingly but then added, ''and who can blame you, those vamps are fucking machines.'' He rocked his hips around and she laughed heartily at his suggestive moves.

Suddenly Lafayette looked up in disbelief, ''What is that motherfucker doin' on TV?'' This was not a question but a statement. Sookie followed his line of vision, and instantly noticed the blond vamp which had recently gotten under her skin. He was like a rash that wouldn't go away.

Eric blue eyes stared dangerously at the camera, "You have this audience of thousands of people and you want to ask me questions about my _hair?" _

Sookie was totally captivated by his actions as he consciously flicked his blonde locks behind his ear and strode angrily towards the camera and with one finger he snatched one of the cameras from the frightened cameraman and tossed it into the air without a second thought. He then turned directly towards the other camera, giving it a pants-wetting stare before strolling off into his bar.

''Smokin' hot piece of ass!'' Lafayette exclaimed hotly, even though he was pissed scared of the blonde vamp, sex and danger used to be right up his street until he ran into Eric.

Sookie couldn't have agreed more. _What was he doing on TV anywhere? _

The Eric TV episode turned out to be a Fangtasia promotion, gone-wrong. The interviewer was asking some personal questions regarding his vampire habits and Eric, being Eric wasn't having any of it, but Sookie guessed he knew what he was doing and the effects that it would have on the female, and some male populations. Sadly for her, it actually worked as her close friend had earlier demonstrated.

***

It was one o'clock when she finished her shift at Merlotte's. Sookie decided that a quick shower was essential before retiring to bed but she got a shock, there, outside her window, was the last person she wanted to see, it was the smokin' hot piece of ass himself, Eric. Checking to see that the towel was securely draped around her body, she mouthed to him,

''Go away Eric! I'm trying to sleep.''

''Let me in, we need to talk,'' he commanded. Sookie ignored him, went into the bathroom to put on her nightgown, turned off the lights and laid herself neatly in bed.

''Damn you woman!'' he cursed, ''I'll stay here until you let me in, open the window!'' he commanded her again.

''Sookie, you know I can easily break this window don't you?'' he threatened, there was still no response.

''Do not assume that this is an empty _threat, _Ms. Stackhouse,'' he warned, irritation erupting through his words and within seconds he punched his hands through her glass window as blood gushed out of his wounded hands but he didn't scream out in pain or even seem to notice.

''What the hell Eric? You broke my window!'' she leapt from her bed and screamed at him in utter shock.

''I did warn you. Now invite me in.''

''How could I trust you after this incident?'' she asked, arms folded across her hips in a defensive manner.

''I didn't know you trusted me in the first place, darling Sookie.''

''Stop changing the subject, why are you here?''

''I have news of your brother,''

''How is Jason? Is he okay?'' she asked eagerly, desperately wanting to how Jason was. She missed him badly; he was her only family after all.

''I'll tell you when you let me in,'' he stated firmly, arching his brows. He waited impatiently as she stood there in her nightgown, contemplating the pros and cons of inviting him in, finally she agreed and Eric rushed in through her broken window and stood erected in her bedroom in his pinstripe suit. She suddenly felt under dressed for the occasion.

''Well?''

''Well, Sookie, I can see your nipples through that thin fabric you call a nightgown,'' he smirked cockily, ''Not that I'm complaining,'' and she instantly folded her arms across her chest.

''How is my brother?'' Eric ignored her question, wanting to play his time with her.

''I'm thirsty,'' he said, looking around her room.

''Tell me about Jason and then you can quickly leave to top off your thirst.''

''It sounds like you want to get rid of me,'' he feigned ignorance.

''You think.''

''I don't need to, I know you _too well_ for that,'' he slurred.

''White is your favourite colour,'' he commented, changing the topic entirely. She really didn't want to have a tete-a-tete with Eric in her bedroom for crying out loud.

''What's your favourite colour,'' she blurted out before kicking herself for asking.

He lay lazily across her bed, his arms tucked underneath his head. She followed his glance as if this would answer her question as it travelled leisurely down his body and finally ended on his crotch region.

''_Why _Sookie, it's red.''

She swallowed hard.

* * *

**Review. Review. Review **

**I am in need for some encouragement from your guys. So tell me how the story is tasting. **


	7. Blood for Blood

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd.**

* * *

Chapter 7 – Blood for Blood

''_Why_ Sookie, it's red.''

She swallowed hard.

***

Sookie was glad that her brother was unharmed and the negotiating process was going well, according to Eric anywhere. Her only wish was that it could have been quicker.

''So Sookie, are you pleased with the news?''

She finally made herself look up from his crotch and replied, ''I am, and um...thank you.''

''How pleased are you?'' he smirked knowingly.

''Please enough for you not to take advantage of the situation, Eric.'' He gave a throaty laugh.

''That is very hard for me to resist indeed,'' he said as he let his eyes roam up and down her form sensually, causing Sookie's stomach to back flip. _What the hell was that? _

''Shouldn't you be leaving?'' His presence was creating something strange within her and she wanted this to stop. He got out of the bed and strolled casually towards her with a smirk playing on his devilish face. She didn't know how to analyze his actions and behaviour. It was all confusing and frustrating. But right now she could tell he had something up his sleeve.

''I've come for your blood.''

Sookie's breathe deepened. She could feel his coldness as he drew closer and closer to her and his fingers waved away locks of hair from her neck to provide him an easy access. She waited nervously for him to bite. He seemed to be savouring the moment and spoke momentarily, in his broken, ravenous voice, ''Do not faint on me.''

Sookie swallowed with anticipation, ''I wouldn't.''

He peppered her neck with wet kisses before he gently sunk his fangs into her neck. Sookie screamed silkily as the constant friction of his fangs rubbed against her skin causing a sharp pain to rush through her entire body. But the pain soon quickly subsided into an incredible pleasure, she moaned loudly and a rough animalistic groan escaped Eric's throat. He held onto her tighter, roughly pressing her back against him. He was hungry and excited.

Sookie's body was falling as her breathing become deeper and more critical. She was responding to his touch and it was unstoppable. Her mind was fighting against her body, inwardly telling her not to give in and be in control of herself.

''Ah Eric,'' Sookie spoke through her rasping breath, ''Stop...stop this, you're taking too much of my blood,'' she whispered urgently.

He didn't stop and kept on sucking, harder and faster until her eyes become drowsy. It was hypnotic and she was enthralled.

''...Stop,'' she begged and it sounded unconvincing even to her own ears. Eric groaned loudly and cut his own wrist before placing his bloodied wrist onto her waiting mouth, and without a word of complaint, Sookie drank it readily.

Sookie was altogether sucked into Eric's power as he held her captive in his strong arms. Everything was happening so fast, yet it had only been minutes. Their bodies were in a tangle of heated embrace as he ground himself into her and she moaned in response, matching his rhythm.

_Sookie, stop this now before it is too late, _she could hear a livid voice inside her mind, it was getting louder and louder but as she kept drinking Eric's blood, the voice was fading away, Sookie fleetingly recognised the voice, and it belonged to Bill.

''Bill?''

''No _lover, _its Eric,'' he said sulkily, not wanting her to mention _his _name when she's in his arms.

Sookie's eyes shot open as his mouth left her neck. She was now alert.

''I told you to stop,'' she said rather weakly.

''Surely you did not mean it,'' he cocked his brow and indicated their present situation. His hands were caressing her breasts and her hands they were...well Sookie blushed vigorously and remove her hand from his chest and also from the inside of his jeans. _My hands had a mind of their own! _

''You...You did something to me!'' She violently hit him on his hard chest. His eyes were so intense that it caused her to stop because she knew this would provoke him and not in the way she'd want.

''As much as I wish it, I cannot _do _anything to you without your knowledge.'' he smirked and added in a voice of confidence, ''you're irresistible to me, _lover.'_'

His confidence had thrown her over the edge, she was panting with want and hate. He took her by surprised. Now their blood bond was even stronger, she hated this, hated that he was becoming more and more aware of her feelings. It felt strange and uncomfortable for someone to know her that well. Sookie felt exposed, like an open book.

''Don't call me that!'' she stated. She wanted to feel anger more than anything else.

''Sookie, Sookie, Sookie,'' he rolled her name fluidly through his tongue, liking the way it stirred his craving. ''You want me, _lover.''_

''I want...'' she waited to see his expression and he looked smug already, ''I want you to leave, NOW!'' His smug smile vanished and Sookie felt satisfied by this knowledge.

''Why Sookie, what a temper.''

She wanted to stake his red underwear clad ass right then and there. As if he knew this, he turned sideways so that she could have an easy access.

***

Sookie realised that it has been over two weeks since Bill said he would return and there was no sign of him. She hasn't heard a word from him yet and it was driving her mad. She didn't want to admit this to herself but she inwardly wondered if she was not as important to him as his _queen._ She felt rejected and depressed. She desperately wanted to talk to him and to confess. What happened between her and Eric made she feel like she had cheated on Bill. _But if he was here then I wouldn't have to ask Eric for help! He was not here when I needed him! _Sookie's mind screamed out at her. She was angry with him all of a sudden.

''Hell sweet cheeks, ya lookin' gorgeous,'' Lafayette commented as he handed her a bowl of chocolate truffles.

_Must be the blood, '_'Thank you, I've been sun bathing,'' she lied.

''Oh I thought coz Bill's back you're---''

She instantly interrupted him then, ''What, Bill's back? When did he get back?'' She demanded.

''Em... I saw him two nights ago,'' Lafayette replied cautiously, ''maybe I'm seeing things.'' After seeing a fuming look from Sookie he asked, ''Umm, Sook are you alright?''

''I will be when I talk to him!''

***

Sookie waited outside Bill's house until the sun had fully set and before she could get out of the car, Bill opened the door for her with a stern look on his face.

''Bill, why didn't you call?'' she was angry and upset with him, ''I haven't heard a word from you since left my house! I was worried about you.''

''Worried enough to enjoy yourself,'' Bill retorted crossly.

''What did you mean by that comment?'' she felt hurt.

''Eric.''

''What has Eric got to do with it? You never called, never told me where you were, nothing!''

''And yet as soon as I was gone, you went to him without hesitation.''

''You know that's not true,'' Sookie just stared at him as tears began to form but she hastily brushed them away.

''You even smell of him.''

''Bill please, stop,'' she begged. ''Jason is imprisoned by a group of vampires and he was the only one who could help me,'' she said thickly, ''and you weren't here to help me.''

''You_ do_ know that he was tricking you, right?''

''Tricking me about what?'' Her eyes flared, he was insulting her intelligence.

''To get what he has always wanted, your blood,'' he said, unmoving.

''He didn't trick me, we made an agreement.''

''You did _what_?'' Bill asked hotly as anger penetrated him deeper, ''Why would you do such a thing?''

''To save my brother, god damn it!''

Bill was silent.

''I don't like this Sookie,'' he finally said, more softly this time.

''What don't you like?'' she asked fervently, anger displayed in her features.

''The idea of you and him,'' he looked her in the eye, ''and your blood bond.''

''Tell me this: could I have done it any other way?'' she challenged.

''Yes, you could have waited for me.''

''Oh Bill, I have had enough. I'm loyal to you, I'd never to anything to damage our relationship but when I needed you, you weren't there.''

''Sookie you're being irrational about this,'' he tried to sooth her.

''Irrational?'' she snorted in disgust. ''Where were you Bill?''

''I was with the Queen.'' His reply was not specific and Sookie wanted more answers, ''It's Vampire Politics---''

''Vampire Politics my ass.''

''Sookie,'' he warned, ''you can't expect me to tell you everything.''

''So what's our relationship to you? Are we going to keep things from one another?''

Again, Bill was reluctant to reply. He looked guilty and aggravated at the same time.

''I think you should go home and rest until you are calm. We will speak again tomorrow,'' he instructed.

''Why are you being secretive? Just tell me Bill, _please.''_

''Sookie,'' he murmured snappily, but he realised this was not the way to approach her and make her calm down so he said, ''soon I will explain but right now you need to rest.''

Somehow she knew he was lying, it was an instinct that caused her to glare at him in disbelief. He was hiding something from her.

''Oh screw you, Bill Campton,'' she said dejectedly. ''We're finished,'' and she ran to her car not looking back. He didn't come after her.

***

''That was a great show, _baby,''_ a female voice purred and wrapped her arms around him.

''I hope she's not too upset,'' he said in concern.

''Please don't tell me you have feelings for that _mere_ human.'' Bill's companion's face looked disgusted at the idea.

''Sookie's...different,'' he quietly defended her. His companion laughed mockingly.

''Then why did you come...to me?''

''Because Lorene, you're my maker,'' and he kissed her eagerly on the lips.

''Come William, I'll show what you've been missing.'' She led him inside the house.


	8. Friends and Enemy

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd**

**Characters belong to CH, so please don't sue me.**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Friends and Enemy

Sookie cried her heart out that night. She wasn't sure if breaking up with Bill was the right idea to solve their problems, and maybe she was being irrational but he was being secretive all the same. She just didn't know what to think anymore.

But a week had gone by since their split and Sookie definitely knew for sure that she and Bill were not be getting back together. She found out the reason why when she went back to work the next day. Bill and a slender woman were sitting together in her dining area, and they seemed to be very comfortable in each other's company, too comfortable in fact and Sookie felt a rush of hurt.

''What can I get ya?'' she asked politely, looking Bill straight in the eyes as he quickly glanced down at the menu.

The woman flickered a criticizing gaze at Sookie and a snippet of her thoughts dashed into Sookie's unguarded mind.

_So this is her, the human Bill used to fuck. No wonder he was bored so quickly and came running when he heard my fingers click._

Sookie's face blazed with flare, it was deadly as a staked vampire.

''I'm Lorena,'' the woman introduced herself with false politeness.

''I'm Sookie,'' she replied with an unreadable expression, she was concentrating on reading Lorena's thoughts.

_Should I tell her that I've been fucking her boyfriend all this time or should I have a bit of fun first? I'm getting bored here. _

''Excuse me,'' Sookie spoke and hurriedly ran to the bathroom.

_Disgusting piece of flesh; _was the last snippet of thoughts from Lorena she could take before she was sick and burst into painful tears.

''Bill cheated on me,'' she said quietly to herself, while glancing in the mirror, eyes bright red from crying.

''Bill Campton, cheated on me,'' she repeated this several times before it fully sank in.

''He cheated on me!'' Sookie screamed in betrayal. She felt like death. He took her heart and put a stake in it. He hurt her, he lied and he didn't care.

***

When Sookie found out that Bill was a cheating rat in disguise, she completely cut her life off him, wanting nothing to do with him. She immersed herself in her work and tried not to think of her wreck of a relationship, and Fangtasia had been incredibly busy which meant her mind was occupied too. She was always on her feet, serving, cleaning and hearing some pretty disgusting thoughts, but everything was going considerably well, and her telepathic skill was rarely used.

''Master wants to see you,'' an irritated Selena snarled through her gritted teeth.

''I will when I've finished this,'' and Sookie continued mopping the spilt drinks.

''I wouldn't keep him waiting if I was you.''

''I'll go when I finish cleaning up,'' Sookie told her one last time.

''What does he see in you?'' Selena spat bitterly. Sookie was aware of Selena's jealousy and she couldn't understand why she felt that way. Surely she knew that nothing was happening between her and Eric, it was just business, plain and simple.

''Why don't you ask him yourself,'' Sookie responded, she no longer cared if she was being rude.

''Watch your mouth, bitch.'' She took a step closer to Sookie and gave Sookie a deadly stare before walking off.

_Well that was a lively conversation. _

''Ignore the jealous slut,'' a female voice advised. Sookie swiftly glanced around to see who it was. There behind the bar was a petite waitress with dark long hair whom she hadn't seen before.

''You must be Sookie,'' and she scanned Sookie's form, her lips turned upwards and brows arched.

''Yes I am. How did you know?''

''You're quite infamous around here,'' she indicated, glancing around to Ginger and Selena.

Sookie wasn't sure if this girl was a friend or foe, knowing that the two others did not like her, even though she tried talking to them.

''Oh,'' was all Sookie said.

The petite waitress smiled warmly, ''Not much of talker eh? I'm Darcey.''

''Darcey...that's a rare name.''

''Yeah well, my mother was obsessed with Mr. Darcy,'' she rolled her eyes in exasperation.

''It's nice to meet you,'' Sookie said in a friendly tone, knowing that this girl was genuine.

''You too Sookie.''

''How long have you been working here?'' Sookie asked politely, making conversation.

''Oh, a couple of weeks back.'' Darcey thought carefully and continued, ''I just moved here.''

''Really, how are you finding Shreveport? And where do you live, if ya don't mind my asking.''

Darcey grin broadly, ''I honestly don't mind. It's great to have someone to talk to and who can think beyond vampires! They're fascinating creature to be sure but people are way too obsessed! Oh yeah, I do like it here, it's a real change for me but it's all good so far anywhere. I live north of Shreveport, just a 20 minute drive from here, so yeah that's pretty flexible.''

''Well I'm glad it's to your liking it,'' Sookie smiled, she was feeling considerably happier than half an hour ago.

''I met the boss,'' she stated, and her eyes brightened, ''he's one sexy Viking Vamp, Sookie.'' Sookie had to laugh at the girl enthusiasm, _if only she knew._

''What do you think of him?'' Sookie asked intriguingly.

''Well of course he's a one sexy Viking!'' Sookie cocked an eyebrow in seriousness. ''Okay, okay, apart from that he's alright I suppose, haven't had the chance to speak to the guy yet though. I'm not a fangbanger if that's what you mean.''

''I didn't think you were.''

''Thank god for that!'' Darcey puffed cheeks in mock relief. ''What about you and the sexy Viking? I heard you're his favourite human.''

Sookie looked startle and instantly defended herself, ''I'm not his human and I can't stand him. He's rude, arrogant, self centred and mean!'' _And I hate men! _She wanted to scream.

''Right.... I think I got the picture,'' Darcey replied not in the least surprised, ''Then why do you work here?''

That question actually shocked Sookie. She didn't like Eric but he was helping her to get Jason back even though he knew that she couldn't stand the sight of him. _I don't like him, I don't like him' _Sookie kept telling herself.

''Sookie, Sookie? Are you alright, you just went completely blank on me there.''

''Sorry my mind was elsewhere.''

''So?''

''So what, Darcey?''

''Why do you work here if you can't stand Eric?''

''My stupid brother is in trouble with Vampires and he's helping me.''

''Oh that's nice of him.''

''Trust me he's not.''

***

The phone rang loudly, waking Sookie up in the process and she growled at the interruption.

''Hello,'' she said irritably. Who in hell would be calling at 10 o'clock in the morning? Then her mind answered: normal people.

''Who pissed on your cereal?'' Tara replied, ever so cheerfully.

''What? I haven't had any cereal, uh sorry Tara, I worked real late last night,'' and a burst of laughter hit Sookie's ear so she had to hold the phone away.

''I was wondering, since I haven't seen you in ages, if you'd like to go out with me, Arlene and Eggs?'' she asked, ''And you can't say no,'' she ordered.

''Tara,'' Sookie warned, ''I don't---''

Her friend interrupted, ''Yes you are and no excuses Sookie.''

''But I also work at Fangtasia on weekends,'' she explained.

''Well, ask Eric if you can have a Saturday night off, he won't mind.'' _How wrong could her friend be?_

''Believe me, he would.''

''Tell him to let you off early or something.'' Tara was getting impatient now, ''It's not like he can stop you.''

_That's right he can't stop me! I should go and if he says no, then I'll still go. He can't control me. I'm not his._

''Okay I'll go,'' Sookie decided. ''Where are we going anyway?''

''It's a surprise!'' Tara replied mysteriously, ''Get back to sleep, I'll speak to ya later,'' and the line went dead.

***

''No you may not,'' Eric replied sternly, his eyes were icy cold.

''And why not?''

''Because I said so.'' He stood up casually from his desk and walked towards her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, ''so you and Bill.''

''There is no _me_ and _Bill,'_' Sookie barked. This was the first time Eric had mentioned this.

''I'm glad.''

''What are you glad about?''

''Well obviously for me, darling Sookie.''

''In your dreams,'' she retorted, glaring at him.

''_Yes,_in my dreams,'' he smirked cockily, ''would you like to hear about my dreams Sookie?''

''No thank you. I'd really appreciate it if you would keep your inappropriate thoughts to yourself.''

''Oh, that's a shame. I was hoping to share the experience with you,'' he smiled teasingly.

''I guess the 'hoping' is one-sided.''

He let out a sigh of exasperation and said smugly, ''Keep lying to yourself, _lover.'' _His body was bare inches from her now and he drew out his fangs.

''No you may not,'' she said, repeating his negative response to her request and smirked when he looked pissed off.

''Remember our agreement?'' he threatened.

''Yes I do and part of the agreement was for you to help me get Jason back but he's not back yet. So unless my brother is safely returned, you won't be getting any blood supply _from me.''_

''You never fail to disappoint me, Sookie. I'm impressed.'' But he looked slightly annoyed at her show of attitude; he was craving her blood after all.

_And that's something you don't hear every day. _She smiled smugly. But her smile melted away after his next comment.

''However, I do insist that you take my blood,'' and he draw even closer to her, making her feel small and self-conscious. _Could anybody say no to such an offer? _

* * *

**Review please. The more reviews I receive the more chapters I'll post.**

**So what do you think? Will they finally get together??? **

**Review. Review. Review. P****retty please with Eric on top =P**


	9. New Acquaintance

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd.**

**Characters belong to CH except for Darcey.**

* * *

Chapter 9 - New Acquaintance

''However I do insist that you take my blood,'' and he drew even closer to her, making her feel small and self-conscious. _Could anybody say no to such an offer? _

***

''Hey, what took you so long?'' Darcey quizzed as she served the customers their drinks.

''Ah...Eric won't let me have tomorrow night off,'' she answered annoyed but her voice sounded cheerful and relaxed. _Must be the blood,_ Sookie was fully energised, strong and feeling ecstatic.

''I can fill in for you if you like,'' her friend happily volunteered.

''Oh could you? That would be great,'' she smiled gladly, ''thanks Darcey.''

''No problem, so just tell Mr. Viking Boss-man that I'm covering for you.''

''Its fine he won't care.''

''Whatever, chicken,'' Darcey joked.

''Chicken?''

''It's a term of expression, Sookie dear,'' Pam answered from the dark corner of the bar. _Has she been there all along?_

''Uh, hey Pam,'' Sookie greeted the blond vamp and Darcey quickly went back to work, eyes downcast.

''I trust that you will have fun tomorrow night,'' she grinned coldly, it was the best grin Pam could give.

A snippet of Pam thoughts reached Sookie's mind, a_lthough Eric would be awfully pissed but I do like to enjoy the show. That reminds me, Selena needs to come in tomorrow just in case Eric is in need... for some cheering up. _

''Thank you, Pam,'' Sookie answered, although a little shocked at what she had heard.

''Anytime, Sookie,'' she leered darkly before walking towards the office door.

After Pam was gone Sookie immediately turned to her friend and asked, ''What's going on with Selena?''

''She has been off work, probably coz she's pissed that Eric doesn't pay her attention anymore.''

''Well she's gonna get the shock of her life with a phone call,'' Sookie stated.

Darcey looked perplexed, ''Sorry I'm not following,''

''It's nothing.'' Sookie would never tell anyone, mortal or immortal that she could read some of the vampire'd thoughts. She might as well dig her own grave by doing that.

***

Tara and Eggs shared a toast. _This was a good night, _Sookie grinned cheerfully.

Shouts and cheers came flooding from the far corner of the Herveaux nightclub that caught people's attention and the particular interest of Sookie as she turned to glance at the group in the VIP lounge with curiosity.

_That guy is hot! _She observed silently. He had dark hair, which was naturally unkempt and he wore a plain white shirt that was offset by his natural tanned complexion and some of the top buttons were undone revealing a small section of his broad, bare chest.

''Sorry I'm late guys,'' Arlene waved her hand in greeting and took at seat next to Sookie, before taking a second glance at her, ''well you look nice!''

Sookie was wearing an over-the-shoulder sequinned striped dressed with a pair of black peep-toe heels.

''Thank you, you look good too Arlene.'' The man in her sight had gone. _Oh so much for an eye candy! _

''There you go ladies.'' The barman handed them their drinks.

''To freedom,'' Tara yelled. She was drunk.

''Thank you,'' Sookie said to the barman politely, smiling.

''You welcome pretty lady,'' and he winked at her.

Sookie walked away to the dance floor with a bright smile on her face. She and Tara were supposed to do 'the dance' but by the look of things, her friend could hardly walk. But Sookie was here to have a good time. So there she was, swinging her body sensuously to match the rhythm of the music, her eyes closed while her lipssang the words. She was feeling good. After a while Arlene came to join her.

''Ya having fun, hunny?'' she asked, beaming with delight as she danced with Eggs.

''Yes I am,'' Sookie replied, excitedly, ''I haven't had such fun in ages!''

***

''Hey, is this seat taken?'' a male voice inquired. Sookie smiled politely and told him no. She instantly recognised him as the guy who she spotted in the VIP lounge.

''That's good,'' he replied, grinning shyly, ''can I get you a drink?''

Sookie blushed prettily, ''Um...yeah sure, I'm Sookie,'' she offered her hand and he gladly took it and placed a soft kiss upon it, causing her to blush even deeper.

''Finally, it's lovely to meet you, Sookie.''

''Finally?''

He smiled brightly, ''My friends thought I wouldn't have the guts to come and introduce myself to such a beautiful woman.''

''Well, you better do it now before she leaves,'' Sookie teased and he laughed, sending a rumble of laughter across his chest.

''I'm Alcide.''

''And it's lovely to meet you, Alcide.''

The two got on brilliantly and they chatted into the night. Sookie learned that Alcide family owned this nightclub and he worked here regularly. He was friendly, polite and considerate, something that a certain blond person completely lacked. By now, Sookie was enjoying herself so much that she didn't realise she drank so much alcohol in one night; she never considered herself a drinking type and the affect was immediate.

''What a cheating bastard!'' Alcide said drunkenly when Sookie told him about her ex cheating boyfriend.

''And what a bitch!'' Sookie replied back, ever so drunkenly as well when Alcide told her about how his ex girlfriend tried to get pregnant without his knowledge and was now engaged to some idiot.

''I really like you Sookie,'' he confessed after a while and looked at her intently. Their eyes lock in understanding and he was waiting for her response.

''I...like you too,'' Sookie said timidly, and he drew closer and closer until their lips met in a passionate kiss.

***

Sookie groaned, arched her back and tried to move but something was holding her tightly. Opening her eyes, she looked at her surroundings, confused as to where she was. She scorned herself for drinking too much and realised that she was wrapped around someone else's leg and a hand was cupping her breast. She could feel a warm breathe against her shoulder, and something pressing against her bottom. _'Oh God, oh God, oh God, please tell me it's not what I think?'_ she moaned.

She closed her eyes for several minutes, contemplating how things should proceed. _'Should I leave now before he wakes up?' _she asked herself _'I mean I don't even know him'._ She could feel him stirring, _'please do not let him wake up', _and with careful practice she replaced herself with a pillow so that he would not realise that she had left the bed.

Her dress was on the floor near the door, while her underwear was nowhere to be seen. _Perfect, this is absolutely perfect._ She quickly searched for her underwear and found them lying among his clothes, and put them on without too much noise. She glanced back at the sleeping Alcide, who was now propping himself up in bed and watching her movements with amusement in his eyes.

''I don't normally do this kind of thing,'' she blabbed, indicating their present circumstances. She face was bright red with embarrassment.

''Well, there is always a first,'' he smiled shyly but at the look on Sookie's face he reassuringly said, ''I haven't either.''

* * *

**BOO I bet you guys wasn't expecting that! Did I surprise you all? **

**Don't be too mad with me!**

**=D**


	10. Master and Servant

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd.**

**Characters belong to CH except for Darcey.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Master and Servant

''I don't normally do this kind of thing,'' she blabbed, indicating their present circumstances. She face was bright red with embarrassment.

''Well, there is always a first,'' he smiled shyly but at the look on Sookie's face he reassuringly said, ''I haven't either.''

***

''God, I look like shit,'' Sookie exclaimed as she checked out her appearance.

''I've seen worse,'' Alcide replied jokingly, and she playfully slapped him across the arm. They had been seeing each other for several weeks now, and this was their honeymoon period.

''Ah watch it, I'm driving. Do you want us to crash?'' he teased. Alcidehad offered to drive Sookie into work which was nice of him. She had stayed at his place last night which was fun.

''So, where do you work?'

''Fangtasia,'' she said and he rapidly turned to look in her direction with modification written across his face.

''You work for Northman?''

''So what if I do?'' she asked and at the look on his face she instantly acted on the defensive, ''And how do you know him?''

Alcide was silent but went on to explain, ''It's business, my family and him both have the same business. We're competitors...'' he hesitated, unsure as to whether he should explain further, ''Sookie, do you know any other creatures apart from vampires?''

''I know a shifter,'' she straightened up her back.

''Well, I'm a werewolf,'' he said in one gulp of breath.

''You're a werewolf!'' Sookie exclaimed in amazement.

''Yes I am,'' Alcide replied happily, as if he had told a simple girl and they had run a mile.

Sookie's eyes twinkled, ''I knew there was something about you.''

''You're not scared?''

''Well...are you a big bad wolf?''

''Do you want me to be?'' he asked cheekily.

''Um...maybe,'' Sookie flirted.

Alcide gave her a thick laughed, ''That can be easily arranged.''

''You wouldn't bite me, would you?'' she fluttered her eyelashes.

''Do you like being bitten?'' He flirted back but instantly stopped and he gripped the steering wheel tightly when he realised that Sookie worked in a vampire owned establishment. This made him extremely infuriated. He knew Sookie's ex boyfriend was a vampire and it didn't bother him one bit, however, when she mentioned _Northman_, well, this took on a completely different meaning.

''Are you alright?'' Sookie asked in concern when he went quite.

''Yeah I'm fine,'' he attempted to smile but failed miserably.

She looked at him knowingly, ''This is about where I work, isn't it?''

''No Sookie,'' and she cocked her brows in disbelief, ''it's who your boss is,'' he finished.

''Eric? Don't you two get along?'' she asked curiously then an understanding came, ''oh this is because of the whole vampires and werewolves thing?''

''There's more to it than that,'' he explained. ''But yes. We try to remain as civil as we can,'' he reassured her, not wanting Sookie to become concerned, ''so there's nothing to worry about.''

They arrived too early for Sookie's taste and she wanted to quiz him about this but by the looks of things he was reluctant to go on any further. She slowly took her time in opening the car door and turned to thank him ever so sweetly.

''Glad to be at your service, madam,'' and he held onto her hand until Sookie had to tell him to let go.

''Call me. I miss you already,'' and he gave her a puppy dog eye, so Sookiequickly had to give him a kiss before going to work.

***

''What are you grinning about?'' Darcey quizzed immediately when Sookie entered, ''who was that gorgeous wolfish man?''

Sookie let the 'wolfish' word fly over her head, other than that there was no point in lying and she honestly didn't want to, ''I'm seeing him.''

''Wow you dark horse, where did you meet?'' Okay, that Sookie wasn't prepared to answer.

''Oh my god, you had sex with him last night!'' her friend exclaimed in astonishment.

''No I didn't!''

''Sookie, you're bad at lying, so quite it,'' Darcey smiled knowingly, ''so details, you naughty girl.''

Sookie actually told her friend about Alcide which was strange but it also felt good. She never had a girly chat before.

''Mr. Viking man won't like that, you know right?''

''Suit himself, I really don't care whether he likes it or not.'' Then she heard a rumble of laugher behind her, there stood Eric, in his black vest top and a pair of torn jeans, looking sexy as ever, glancing at her with craving, _Oh no, he won't._

''Miss Stackhouse, my office please,'' he commanded in a slurred voice.

***

As Sookie stepped into his office a whiff of smell assaulted his nostril and he immediately clutched his fist in a tight ball. His face changed from total amusement, to that of a snarl, he knew that odour very well and he was extremely displeased.

''Yes Eric?''

''I will not have this sort of behaviour in my bar; you cannot swap shifts,'' he glared at her.

''That was weeks ago,'' she reasoned.

''As a punishment you have to work extra nights,'' he continued commandingly.

''You're joking right?''

''Do you find it amusing, Sookie?''

''No.''

''Then it's not a joke,''

''You are a jerk, do you know that,'' she snapped, completely losing her temper. He was on her in a second, grabbing her arm tightly.

''_Who_ have you been with?'' he demanded. The strong scent hit him again and he recognised it was a Were but he couldn't tell which Were Sookie's had come in contact with.

''That's none of your business.''

''It is _my_ business, unless you've changed your mind to free your brother.''

''You can't use my brother to get everything!''

''And that's where you're wrong, Sookie.'' His eyes were icy cold, ''Now answer me!''

Sookie let out an irritated breath and decided to ignore this arrogant jackass entirely. She didn't like his behaviour and he treated her like one of his servants. _It was none of his god damn business. She didn't quiz him over which fangbangers he had been with and he shouldn't demand to know who she was seeing._

His grip hardened and Sookie let out a sharp scream.

''You're hurting me,'' she shrieked.

His cold glare widened, ''So tell me and I'll let you go.''

''It's Alcide Herveaux,'' she ground her teeth in frustration, ''happy now?''

''What are you doing with _that _animal?'' he sneered in disgust, ''I advise you to stop associating with people of _his_ kind,'' and there was no gentleness in his tone, only possessiveness.

''I have advice for you too, stop controlling me,'' she fiercely spat back, anger rolling off of her like steam.

''You'll know about it when the day comes.'' He forcefully pushed Sookie against the door, ensnaring her into his cold hard grip.

''Get your hands off me!''

''What are you going to do if I don't?'' His mouth was inches from hers and she so desperately wanted to hit it and kiss it at the exact time.

''There's nothing I can do,'' her voice was harsh and there was no weakness.

''Your brother will be released tomorrow,'' he said dryly and relief wash over her face. ''And I want your blood now!'' he commanded fervently.

''I told you, I won't do it until my brother _is_ released.''

''Do not play games with me, Sookie'' he advised fervently as his long fingers brushed away a stray hair from her delectable neck, ''I'm a vampire and there's _only_ so much I can take.''

With that he sunk his fangs into her neck and a whimper of a groan escaped her throat, she clung to him for dear life. Instinctively, Sookie shivered at the feel of him on her. She tells herself it was because of the pain and the unpleasantness of it all and that the unexpected tingle down her spine was due to the fear he evoked in her. She didn't want him to stop but he eventually did, and they both stood there, looking at each other with want and tingles of rage.

''I...better go,'' Sookie finally said after their long and intense staring match, plus she had got a boyfriend.

''Sookie.''

''Yes?''

''Like I said before, I'm a vampire and there's _only_ so much I can take.'' She gulped her breath, _what does he mean by that? _Inwardly she had the answer but was unsure how to react.

''And I'm a human, I need time to...recover,'' and she existed the office, leaving a very puzzled looking vampire.

***

After Sookie got home, she hurriedly jump into the shower and clean away any lingering smell she might have had from Eric, after all she didn't want Alcide to 'smell' her out. Couple of hours later, Alcide arrived with flowers in hand. They had something to eat and watch a bit of TV before deciding to go and relaxed in her room. Alcide had other things in mind.

''Hey, what are you thinking?'' Alcide asked as he applied soft kisses along her arms.

Sookie shook her head to clear away the heated argument she had with Eric. _Why is he always on my mind? '_'Um it's nothing, just work and stuff you know,'' she replied.

He reached out and kissed her, pulling her body close. ''I'll make you forget about work,'' and his hands traced her soft curves.

''Hmmm, I'm beginning to.'' She exhaled languidly and closed her eyes. She reached down to undo his pants which he gladly complied and helped her to remove her clothes.

Alcide flung his arms around her and kissed her, hard. He pressed his hips against hers, creating a torrent of desire. His hands explored her, stroking the smooth skin of her back until a cry of frustration she grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast. He squeezed her full, round breasts, kissing her as her head tipped back from the pleasure.

She spread her legs opened, ready for him. Alcide's eyes widened and immediately grabbed a packet of condom and eagerly rolled it on. She guided him to the place she wanted as he moved both hands to cup her ass and entered her with a series of long, hard, strokes.

Sensing the pleasure and the explosion of release, Sookie kept her eyes closed but inside her mind's eyes she stared cravingly at _him,_ at _his_ piercingly sharp eyes, she could see _him_ and feel _his_ presence as _he _continued to thrust into her, strong and hard.

She wanted to scream out _his_ name.

''Arg Sookie!'' Alcide howled, as his hot breath touched her skin.

''Oh my god!'' Sookie gasped hotly as her eyes flew opened in utter shock.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

* * *

**Looks like Eric is not the only one having a hard time!**

**I do enjoy teasing =P**


	11. The Jealousy

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd.**

**Characters belong to CH.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Jealousy

She wanted to scream out _his_ name.

''Arg Sookie!'' Alcide howled, as his hot breath touched her skin.

''Oh my god!'' Sookie gasped hotly as her eyes flew opened in utter shock.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

***

After Sookie's exist from his office, Eric was frowning over her comment but he finally concluded that he would possibly never understand humans or women for that matter, and especially Sookie, who had intrigued him to no lesser degree and even more in fact. He knew only one thing though: he wanted her.

_And I will get her but the animal she's with needs to be eliminated. _

A plan was settled in his mind and he dialled the number without a second thought.

''Hello,'' a female voice answered.

''Debbie Pelt.''

The woman on the line let out an audible gasp, ''How the fuck did you get my number?''

''I have my means.''

''What do you want?''

Eric lingered for a second and in an authoritative tone he ordered, ''A favour.''

***

Sookie was practically rushed off her feet, Fangtasia was really busy and everyone had to put in an effort. Eric went back to his throne a couple of minutes after her return, and he seemed to look thoughtful. Then a devilish smirk graced his handsome face when he realised Sookie was looking at him. He sent her flirtatious glances and he let his eyes roam up and down her form, making Sookie shiver from head to toe. She abruptly went back to work, desperately trying to ignore the feeling she was experiencing.

A female fangbanger tried to catch his attention and by the looks of things, Eric was paying her attention and he even seemed to be having a conversation with her. Sookie did not like the idea that she was feeling...jealous. The word made her tremble a little.

The blond vamp even had the nerves to mouth, ''Jealous?'' to her. Sookie huffed and looked away.

''Sookie, phone for you,'' Ginger handed the phone over, looking irritated.

''Thanks,'' but Ginger was gone, she turned to answer the phone, ''hello?''

''Hey Sookie, its Alcide, sorry to bother you, it's just that...umm...I can't stay at your place tonight. But I was wondering if I can see you after you've finished work?''

She laughed through the phone, ''aw ain't you sweet. I think we can arrange a very late night date.'' She kept her eyes on the fangbanger, she was moving nearer to Eric. But Sookie couldn't tell what she looked like.

''That would be excellent. So what place to you have in mind?'' he asked distractedly.

''Why don't we pop out for coffee and we can decide where to go from there.'' Eric stood up from his throne and he looked at the girl intensely, probably to glamour her.

''That's a great plan. Shall I pick you up when you're finished?''

''Sounds good, I'm finished at 1pm. Bye,'' and she put the phone down. Eric and the fangbanger had disappeared.

***

''Alcide has lowered his standards it seems,'' Debbie scowled at the knowledge of her ex boyfriend and the hussy he was dating.

When they were in his office, Eric's hand was instantly on her throat, ''That's my future lover you're talking about.''

''Then why don't you just have her,'' Debbie said through ragged breath, ''you can easily beat Alcide.''

''Yes,'' he said impatiently, thinking she was stupid, ''but I don't what it that way..._yet.''_

''What do you want me to do?'' she asked as his face loomed over her, her breath hitched as he drew out his fangs.

''Get him back,'' Eric let go of her neck, leaving a red handprint on her skin.

''He won't have me back.''

''_Make_ him take you.''

''He's not stupid you know,'' Debbie glared at him with hatred, ''and he's besotted with _her,'' _she spat with jealousy.

***

Eric sat silently in his office, feeling extremely irritated at the situation presented before him.

''Has the shifter gone?'' Pam asked, pure dislike written across her face.

''Yes.''

''What's the plan?''

He went to the mini fridge and took out a bottle of TrueBlood. He took a small slurp and instantly recognised that it tasted of nothing but a vile metallic substance in comparison to Sookie.

''I don't know yet,'' and he went back to his desk after disposing of the full bottle of TrueBlood in the bin.

Pam sniggered coldly, ''You're losing your touch, Eric.''

His eyes snapped to hers, ''I do have a couple of ideas but if Sookie finds out, then she would probably hate me.''

''She already does,'' Pam sat down opposite of him and continued, ''so there's no need to worry.''

''Hate is a very strong word for humans, Pam.''

She cocked her head side-ways, rolling her eyes in exasperation, ''Sookie has this love-hate relationship with you. And like I said before, she wouldn't like you any less or more. Eric _is_ Eric to her.''

Eric was thoughtful for a while and added, ''How's Jason holding up?''

Pam smiled wickedly, ''Oh, our boy is doing fine.''

* * *

**=O **

**Review. Review. Review. Please.**


	12. Shift of Trouble

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd.**

**Characters belong to CH.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Shift of Trouble

Eric was thoughtful for a while and added, ''How's Jason holding up?''

Pam smiled wickedly, ''Oh, our boy is doing fine.''

***

''How much do we owe Victoria?'' Eric inquired.

Pam sneered with glee, ''Nothing but she wants to keep Sookie's brother a little longer, apparently he's quite an entertainer.''

Eric smirked and then turned serious again, ''That's not an option. I've already extended the time limits and Sookie must not suspect anything. She cannot know that I could make them release her brother sooner.''

''She wouldn't,'' Pam reassured, ''he only knows Victoria and a couple of Mississippi vamps. So there's no direct link to you.''

''Have they glamoured him?''

***

Her brother had arrived in the early morning, and surprisingly Jason looked fine, and he said that they treated him well. He didn't go into much details and Sookie guessed that he was not ready to speak yet. Sookie was awfully glad that her brother was still the one who she used to know and he hasn't changed or become traumatized which she was grateful for, it could have been worse, much worse.

''Hey Jason, do you need anything? I'm off to buy groceries,''

''No thanks Sookie, I'm fine,'' he smiled warmly and gave her a tight hug.

''What was that for?'' she asked in surprised.

''For helping me.''

Sookie took her brother's face in her hands and looked lovingly at him, ''Jason you're my brother, of course I'll always help you.''

''It's supposed to be another way round. I'm supposed to look out for you,'' he said disappointedly.

''And I'm fine. Gran and you did a good job.'' She kissed him on the cheek and Jason chuckled.

''Well, have fun shopping sis,'' he grinned happily. He was glad to be back but he'd miss the action he was receiving under _and over_ Victoria. _Maybe she'll phone me or something._ Jason mused.

***

''So is this a grocery date?'' Alcide laughed cheekily as he pushed the cart alongside Sookie.

''If you want it to be,'' and she let her eyes rambled over his form and he wriggled his body at her inspection. _God she was good at this!_

''Like what you see?''

''Um...not really,'' she teased and Alcide's face dropped, pouting his lips in misery but Sookie soon relieved him of that and whispered, ''I think you need to lose the clothes.''

He walked closer and pulled her into a heated kiss. His hands began its journey to her butt, cupping the soft flesh and giving it a firm squeezed. But an irritated cough caused them to realise they were in public.

''Thanks for that.'' Sookie linked her arm through his as he softly kissed her hair.

''Let's go back to my place,'' he suggested.

The shopping cart was carelessly abandoned as the two walked hand-in-hand to the parking lot with only one thing in mind. However when they drew closer to Sookie's car, they soon had other things to think about.

''My car!'' Sookie screamed in disbelief as she looked at the sight before her, the car windows were broken, the tyres were punctured, stereo system had been stolen, her head lights were brutally smashed and it looked like someone had scratched the car's paint work with a melt bar.

''I'll get the security guard,'' Alcide said, and quickly ran off.

***

''Do you want the police involved?'' Jack, the security guard asked after he had shown them the videotape that captured the person who did the deed to Sookie's car.

''Yes!'' Sookie answered hotly, _why wouldn't she, her beloved car was lost forever._

''No,'' Alcide shouted and the two people turned to look at him as if he had gone stupid.

''What do you mean by no?'' she quizzed. ''My car is wrecked.''

''Do you have car insurance?'' Sookie shook her head in negative.

''I'll pay for the damages and no police will be involved,'' he stressed his point.

''Do you know _her_ or something?'' she asked angrily, _what's wrong with him?_

''Yes,'' he answered forwardly and Sookie's brows knotted in confusion, ''that's Debbie.''

''As in your ex-girlfriend, Debbie?'' He nodded his head in confirmation.

''She's mad.'' Jack commented after a while.

Sookie couldn't understand why Alcide was being so protective of his ex-girlfriend. _Does he still have feelings for her? _She thought bitterly. _He's better not be cheating on me, _was her next thought.

''That's a ridiculous notion, Sookie,'' he said calmly after she voiced her fears.

''Then why are you so protective of her?'' her lips pouting in jealousy. Alcide came to stand behind her, pulling her waist and holding her close to him in a secure embrace, wanting to sooth her.

''She's got issues and I don't think the police will be much of a help.''

''Why wouldn't they?'' Sookie stammered.

Alcide nuzzled her ear and whispered so that Jack couldn't hear their conversation, ''She's a shifter and has powerful connections.''

''Hump.'' Sookie was not happy to say the least.

***

''You're extremely late,'' Pam noted dryly as Sookie rushed through the door. The bar was busy already and there was no sign of Eric. _Why was she looking for him anyway? _

''Well I can't help it. My car's been wrecked,'' she informed, brows knotted in irritation. Tonight was not her night.

Pam looked on bemusedly, ''Oh yes?''

''Yes,'' Sookie spat out angrily and went behind the bar since there was a long line beginning to form.

''You alright, Sookie?'' Darcey asked in concern as she mixed a Bloody Mary into the cocktail glass.

''No,'' she answered honestly, cleaning down the bar surface.

''Is this about your car?''

''Yes.''

''Are you going to answer me in monosyllables?''

''No.'' Darcey glared at her. ''Sorry. It's just the car wrecker happened to be my boyfriend's psycho ex.''

''Oh,'' her friend gasped, ''jealousy does funny things.''

''Why the hell does it have to be my car?''

''You should consider yourself lucky,'' Darcey waggled her brows.

''What do you mean by that? I have no form of transport and that's not lucky in my book!''

''She got the car instead of you,'' she stated candidly. Sookie was silent.

***

Sookie hadn't seen Eric on his throne yet and it was really late. She wanted to thank him for helping Jason but the Viking was nowhere in sight. She took a deep breath. The door to his office opened before she could even lift her hand to knock against its hard surface. For a moment, she could only stare up at him in stunned surprise. _Was he waiting for me? _

Eric towered over her slender form. His broad shoulders seemed to fill the doorframe and his long blond hair was pulled back and clasped at the base of his neck. His eyes, a burning oceanic-blue, seemed to glow as they stared piercingly into hers.

''Sookie.''

''Eric.''

He smirked cockily. ''Sit,'' he gestured with his hands towards the sofa.

''Thank you,'' she said quickly.

''For what lover?''

She ignored his endearment and replied casually, ''For Jason.''

''The pleasure _is _mine.'' His voice seemed to wrap around her, to sink into her. She shook her head, clearing the sudden fog from her mind.

''Well...I guess this is it—''

''This is what Sookie?'' he enquired curiously.

''I no longer have to work here, for _you_'' she clarified. She tried to relax her shoulders but it was all tense.

Eric continued to watch her, his stare hard and unflinching. He let out a cold, chilling laugh that caused her hands to clench into small fists, and she turned resolutely to him, waiting for his reply.

''_Our _deal is unbreakable, only I can release you.''

Sookie licked her lips; her eyes soaring with anger at the blond vamp. ''Hump, do you think I'd believe this crap?''

Eric laughed again. He threw back his hear and roared as his shoulders shook with mirth. ''Believe what you will, lover but the deal still remains.''

''Well believe this then,'' she stood up, facing his glare with a hand on her hip, ''I no longer work for you. I quit.''

He smiled coldly. His fingers stroked the delicate line of her jaw. ''I think you're confused. Very, very confused, you must have misunderstood my statement.''

''No, I heard it loud and clear.''

''Then I shall no longer delay you. Please return to work.'' He opened the door and waited for her to exit.

Tonight was not her night.

***

Sookie went to meet Alcide outside Fangtasia's parking lot. He had come to tell her of how Debbie had other motives to drag Sookie into heaps of trouble other than because he was dating her. She noted and asked if he would forgive her for her early outburst, suggesting that somehow Alcide still have feelings for his ex but instead he just wanted to protect her.

Sookie was entirely unaware that she was being watched. Eric was staring at her, watching her every smile and laugh with increasing possessiveness. When he could no longer control his emotions, he approached the couple and his appearance signalled the end of their conversation.

''This is a work place, Sookie, not a meet and greet,'' he snarled through his gritted teeth.

Sookie wanted to say something mean and horrible to him but with the look on his face it was wise not to push his buttons as it seemed that somebody would get badly hurt.

''When you've finished, Miss. Stackhouse, I _want_ you in my office,'' his authorising tone would not allow for protests.

She turned towards Eric and replied, ''Yes, _master,'' _the word was laced with sarcasm which Eric blatantly ignored and turned his attention to his target, face scowling with dislike.

''Dogs like you are not welcome in my area,'' Eric spat out the words.

''Eric!'' Sookie said as a warning, her eyes sending him daggers.

Alcide's face darkened in rage. ''You blood sucker!''

* * *

**Trouble ahead...**

**Who's going to win?**

**Please review! =)**


	13. You Are Mine

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd.**

**Characters belong to CH.**

**Thanks to you guys who review my story, it keeps me smiling!!! =) **

* * *

Chapter 13 – You Are Mine

''Eric!'' Sookie said as a warning, her eyes sending him daggers.

Alcide's face darkened in anger. ''You blood sucker!''

***

''What did you just say?'' Eric asked viciously as he intimidated the young Were.

''You blood sucker,'' Alcide repeated, boldly.

Eric's vampire speed drew him closer to the young Were. His face glowered with detestation as he towered over Alcide. Alcide stood his ground with determination and a brave look on his face.

Sookie knew that if she did not interfere then Alcide would get horribly injured.

''Eric leave him alone,'' she pleaded.

Alcide scowled at her, ''I can defend myself, Sookie.''

''I know you can,'' she reassured after realising how her comment must have sounded, his pride was hurt.

''Then leave me to it,'' he advised, not too softly.

''Alcide, listen to me,'' she tried to catch his attention but his flaming eyes were glaring at Eric, ''Alcide!''

''What?!'' He turned his thunder looking face towards her.

''Don't lower your standards to _his._''

Eric had found this little scene before him very amusing.

''What are you smirking at?'' Alcide asked through his gritted teeth.

''You,'' he answered forwardly without feeling, ''I really don't understand what you see in him, Sookie,'' he sniggered.

''Alcide is a far better man than you could ever be.''

He smirked cockily, ''Flattery will get you _everything_.''

The corner of her mouth curved into a mocking smiled, ''I don't want _anything _from you.''

''Sure you do, _lover._'' Eric's comment caused Alcide to glare at them.

''The only love you'll get from me is sliver,'' she threatened.

''Sookie, you wounded me,'' he feigned pain.

Ignoring his smartass comeback, she turned to Alcide, ''You better go, I'll see you later.'' She just wanted him out of here before things got worse. Standing on her toes, Sookie offered Alcide a kiss, which he willingly accepted and hauled her even closer to him until she eventually pulled away when Eric emitted an irritated sneer, he was jealous.

''Okay, I'll see you soon,'' he attempted to smile but his pride was still hurt. He knew what she meant by her previous comment; she was afraid for him which he really didn't want or care for, he was a man and a Were after all.

Sookie stood there until Alcide walked away; she glanced once last time to Eric before wandering off back inside the bar.

Eric watched as Sookie disappeared from his sight, after a while a voice said from behind him, ''Careful, you'll burn your eyes out like that.''

Eric turned to see Alcide was still there, lurking in the shadows; he was walking towards Eric with determination in his stride as his gaze filled with hatred towards the blond vamp.

''And I suppose you know this for a fact?'' Eric asked in his icy cold voice which was coated with danger.

''Everyone knows _you_ can't stare at the sun for too long. Didn't your mother teach you that?'' Alcide grimaced vehemently.

''Are you picking a fight?'' Eric smirked nastily.

''Why should I? Just remember this, Sookie's mine and she will never be yours,'' Alcide taunted.

Within seconds Eric clutched him by the throat and lifted him up against the back wall, hissing with irritation. ''You should learn your place among your superiors, _animal.''_

Alcide spat in his face and Eric's grip tightened. Alcide struggled as his breathing became ragged; his eyes glowed like fire as his body shuddered under Eric's powerful grip. Alcide attempted to convert into his animalistic form as he towed in his energy. His eyes turned glistening dark.

Eric lifted one side of his mouth in malicious amusement and shook his head. ''I wouldn't do that if I were you,'' he warned, ''Sookie wouldn't be too happy if I killed a puppy.''

''Fuck –y-o-u, Northman,'' Alcide barked hot-headedly.

''I'd prefer if you didn't,'' he replied sarcastically and added, ''But I'd gladly fuck Sookie.''

Alcide growled in rage and struggled to free himself, however Eric held him rigid, not letting Alcide go, he had other ideas. Eric smashed Alcide against the wall several times, repeatedly without leniency, until he was satisfied that he had taught the young Were some manners before dropping him onto the floor and carelessly strolled back to his bar.

***

Sookie kept waiting and waiting for Eric, she didn't want to see him. His behaviour was nauseating and possessive. She was angry and fed up with both of them; him and Alcide. All those male egos and toughness was messing with her head. _Wish I was gay, at the very least bisexual. _She kept herself busy in the bar to claim some time before having to face his smugness.

''Eric requires you,'' Pam sneered and a small smile formed at the corner of her mouth.

Sookie angrily and reluctantly followed after her. Pam held the door open and shut it when Sookie was inside.

He actually sent Pam to take her to him. _What a Bastard! _

''I do not tolerate unpunctuality, Sookie,'' Eric said immediately as her feet touched the threshold of his office. He waved his hand to signal for Pam to leave.

''I was working _for _you, so I highly doubt that you can call that being late,'' Sookie protested haughtily.

''And I do not tolerate backchat,'' he continued, his predatory eyes gazed straight at her.

''Do you want me to leave? Since you seem unable to tolerate anything right now,'' Sookie went to open the door but Eric was instantly in front of her, he grabbed her forcefully by the arm and pushed her towards the leather sofa.

''What are you doing!'' She squealed as she fell back with Eric pressing heavily on top of her.

''Something I should have done long ago.'' He brushed her hair away from her face but there was no gentleness in his touch and his head lowered, and she realized with numb shock that he was going to bite her. His breath was cold against the tender skin of her throat and with his protruding fangs he sharply pierced her neck. Sookie screamed and desperately tried to push him off her but to no avail, with any show of resistance from her, Eric was further provoked, he sucked on her more fiercely and madly as she kicked him with all her might.

''Agh... Eric, get off me!''

He was sucking on her harder and deeper each time, and she groaned subconsciously. His scent surrounded her. Strong. Dark. And dangerous.

His hands began to move up her thighs, pushing up her skirt as it travelled higher with hazardous speed. ''You smell like that animal,'' Eric growled angrily, ''You are mine and no one else's!''

''I am not _yours,_'' she yelled.

''You are mine, Sookie!''

''No!''

He tore her skirt open, sending pieces of materials flying across the room. Sookie could sense through their bond that he was feeling possessive, angry, and jealous, and his need to claim her was immense.

''Eric, stop this,'' she said raggedly but her resolve was weakening. She wanted him.

''That animal has touched you before me!'' His eyes flared with anger, the intensity was so strong that Sookie was rapidly submitting to his control. She felt the rough velvet of his tongue as he licked her throbbing pulse once more. Her breathing hitched, and she heard herself moan. Eric fingers ripped open her shirt without hesitation and he groaned hotly.

''You are mine.''

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**Come on guys, hand me some reivews! Press that green buttom =)**


	14. Truth

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd.**

**Characters belong to CH.**

**Massive thanks for all those who review! =D**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Truth

''You are mine.''

***

Sookie's lashes lifted slowly, languorously. Her breathing was ragged. Her chest rose and fell jerkily. ''Eric. We can't.'' Then her hands lifted and she buried them in his hair. She tightened her hold, silently urging his mouth from her neck.

Eric's eyes widened in lusted shock, for he desperately wanted to claim her. He wanted to take more of her blood...and her. With an effort, he forced himself to step back, to release Sookie from his hold.

His hands clenched and frustration flashed across his aroused features. ''I can need, Sookie, I can want, just like any man.''

''But you're not a man,'' she blurted. ''You're a Vampire.''

''Yet I have a man's needs.'' His yes drifted slowly down her, lingering on the rounded curves of her breasts and hips. ''I want you.''

Heat pooled between her thighs. Her breath hitched. She wanted him. But she couldn't...Alcide.

***

When Sookie arrived home wearing Fangtasia t-shirt since Eric had practically tore her shirt into pieces in his madden covetousness rage. She was exhausted both mentally and _physically. What a night!_ Her feelings were confusing. Her body was sending her mixed signals, one minute she hated Eric and the next she just wanted to screw him. _Thank God I didn't! _If she did she could never forgive herself since she was in a relationship and what Bill did was unforgiveable. She would never betrayal Alcide.

Alcide was leaning against his truck, waiting for her. ''Hey Sookie'' he looked tired and pale.

''Oh my god, Alcide! What had happened to you?'' Sookie exclaimed when she saw the state of him. His gorgeous face was bruised and there was blood on his shirt.

''It's nothing to worry about.'' He tried to smile but flinched instead.

She stood closer and soothingly ran her hand across his face. ''Tell me,'' she begged, ''I know you're keeping something from me.''

''Sookie, you smell different.'' His nose flared and he picked a lock of hair on her shoulder and sniffed it, the scent filled him. He knew the scent too well and his face immediately stiffened. ''You smell of that Blood Sucker!''

She rolled her eyes. _How many times have I heard that ready? '_'I work in a vampire bar, what did you expect?'' she lied, she didn't want to but knew she had to.

Alcide eyes softened but then he saw...those hideous puncture marks on her neck. She lied and she was caught.

''It's not what you think!'' she followed after him, needing to explain herself.

He face was a haggard mask. He snarled, turning on her like a cornered animal. ''I thought you were different. That was _obviously _stupid of me. You're nothing more than – '' he stopped dead in his track, seeing the pained look in her eyes.

Sookie froze. ''Say it.'' Her eyes flashed with pain and fire.

''Fangbanger,'' he whispered bitterly. It was loud enough for them to hear. Suddenly he was beginning to doubt his word. _Was he wrong? _

''Is that what you truly think of me, Alcide?'' Her words trembled faintly. ''A fangbanger?''

''Do you deny it?'' He glared at her with fury.

''I do.'' She swallowed the lump in her throat and told him everything; about Jason, hers and Eric's deal, their blood exchange and what had occurred in Eric's office. Nothing was left out.

He was speechless, astonished at her revelations. He swore viciously and closed his eyes. ''I'm sorry Sookie.''

''And I'm sorry too.'' She rubbed her throbbing temple with a tired hand. She felt light headed and no surprise since Eric nearly drained her.

''I really mean it,'' he lifted up her chin, ''I'm so sorry. It was cruel and insensitive of me to even think about you in that way.''

Sookie smiled lightly, ''I forgive you. I understand how this might have looked.'' She showed him the punctured marks again.

''Bastard,'' he cursed, tightening his hands into fists.

''I couldn't agree more but he did help my brother and that, I am grateful for.''

''He did this to me,'' Alcide's lips twisted in distaste. Sookie's eyes widen in shock and understanding dawned on her. She was livid with Eric.

He continued, ''Oh and the reason that Debbie destroyed your car, well, I think you should ask him.''

***

That night Sookie was restless, she was truly confused and enlightened at the same time. What Alcidehadtold her was surprising but somehow she was not totally shocked since she was well aware of Eric's capabilities and manipulative strikes, hell if something went strange in her life she would've expected to be his doing. However Sookie was extremely livid with him. _And I can't believe I nearly had sex with him tonight! _She groaned in frustration.

Sookie picked up the phone and dialled the number. She was going to leave him an enraged message.

"Fangtasia, a bar with a bite! Unfortunately the bar is closed. Press 1 for management, 2 for customer services and 3 to leave a prank call but remember we will found you. Please leave a message after the tone," an automatic voice spoke.

Sookie pressed one and her anger burst forth. ''Northman, how dare you hire some lunatic shifter to destroy my car? You're so unbelievable, manipulative and cruel. Oh yeah and what you did to Alcide was disgusting! You disgust me!''

''Maybe I'll grow on you,'' his amused voice answered. Eric was there.

''What like a tumour?''

''Do not be ridiculous, _lover._''

''I'm not but you are! You're a one ridiculous specimen of a vampire and man!''

''Are you insulting me?''

''Yes and what's more, you don't care about anyone since you're so up your own ass!''

Eric chuckled throaty, ''Um, maybe we _should_ discuss this in person.''

''No! No! I wouldn't let you in.''

''Why are you afraid of _me_?'' his voice purred dangerously.

Sookie laughed, ''Your head is way too big for that ego of yours.''

''It's not the only thing that's _big_.'' he added seductively.

She shook her head to clear away the image and asked, ''Why did you destroy my car?''

''Your car was too old.''

''What, so you took the liberty of wrecking my car because it was old?''

''Yes. I thought it would be safer for you, after all car accidents are quite common.''

Sookie snorted in disbelief, ''Great just great. Thanks a lot for your concern and what do you have to say about Alcide?''

''Has that _dog _been howling to you?'' Eric asked with amusement laced of repugnance. He might have to teach the Were when to keep his mouth firmly shut.

''Answer my question,'' she command with determination.

''Another time, _lover,_ the sun will rise soon and I must go.''

''You better!'' she threatened and switched the phone off.

***

After his phone conversation with Sookie, he immediately rang Debbie. He wanted to know what she plans were and if she choose to ignore his command regarding Sookie's welfare then she will pay, he didn't mind if she inflict pain or torture on _that dog_ but if _that shifter's hands _touched Sookie then she'll regret that she was ever born. He'll make sure of it.

''It's 5am you bloodsucker!'' She growled in irritation.

He smirked darkly and replied in a stern voice, ''_If _you called me that again, I will rip your _throat _out and feed it to your pack_._''

There was silence on the end of the line and Eric rolled his eyes in disguested annoyance.

Eventually she answered, ''What else do you want me to do?''

''Heard of the word 'creative','' he said tauntingly and added, ''use it.''

Debbie glared at the phone in hatred and with great hostility. ''I will'' she said through gritted teeth. She wanted to stake the bloodsucker and to see his body shrink into a mass pool of blood at her feet. Her eyes sprinkled at the thought.

''Remember, if you touch Sookie, you will regret it...instantly.'' he threatened viciously.

''I know,'' she murmured darkly, a strange excitement in her spiteful voice as her eyes glimmered with revenge. She switched off the phone and got out of bed. _Lets meet this dirty little bitch._ She thought satanically.

***

Bang. Bang. Bang.

''What the hell?'' Sookie woke, startled. The noise came from outside her house, just then she heard her living room window get smashed. It was near evening but the light was still bright so she knew this wasn't Eric. She cautiously got out of bed and ducked underneath her bedroom window to look at the intruder.

Debbie Pelt.

And she's got a gun.

Sookie quickly grabbed her phone and rang Alcide but all she got was his answering machine. _Fuck! _

* * *

**Hope you guys are not disappointed!!! **

**Eric didn't rape her, he would never do that ;)**

**Who's going to come and rescue Sookie?**


	15. Dead or Alive

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd.**

**Characters belong to CH.**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Dead or Alive

Debbie Pelt.

And she's got a gun.

Sookie quickly grabbed her phone and rang Alcide but all she got was his answering machine. _Fuck! _

***

''I know you're in there, Bitch!'' Debbie yelled nastily and pointed her gun at Sookie's front door. Bang. The gun went off.

_This better not be in one of Eric's plan! _Sookie thought boldly.

''Aw, are you scared? Ha, you coward whoring slut,'' she screamed.

Sookie didn't know what to do but she knew if she didn't do something that psycho shifter was going to kill her. She called the Police.

''GET OUT HERE!!!'' Debbie commanded. She hauled herself towards Sookie front door. Crack. Crack and the door opened. ''Guess I just have to come and find you then.''

_Oh crap! I'm trapped._

Sookie quickly located the shot gun that her brother had given her after the Rene incident. She never had the chance to use it, however after today it looked like she had to. She had hidden it behind her bedroom door and taking a peek, she could see a dark haired, pixie looking Debbie quietly walking up the stairs.

Debbie walked into Sookie's old bedroom and shouted, ''There's no getting away from me! I will find you.'' She couldn't find Sookie and went to check other rooms.

Just then on Sookie's night stand, her phone rang. That was it. She was caught. Debbie quickly ran into Sookie's room and grabbed the phone, and ever so quickly Sookie ran up behind her and hit her over the head with the shot gun. Debbie fell ungracefully onto the floor with a shriek.

''Alcide!'' Sookie said in relief, as she answered the phone.

''What's the matter Sookie?'' He could sense tension in her voice.

''It's Debbie she's here and with a gun!'' Before Alcide could reply he heard Sookie yell.

Debbie had recovered from the blow and clutched Sookie by the ankle, pulling her down. She smacked Sookie with her gun repeatedly and kicked her in the stomach until Sookie was gasping for breath. Debbie was not going to kill her _just yet. _She wanted the bloodsucker to find his precious little fangerbanger corpse batted and blooded. She craved to see the pained look on his cold hard face as he stared at this _piece of trash _lying dead. _Dead_. Debbie smiled wickedly and snarled with happiness. She laughed ferociously, finding the situation before her very amusing indeed.

Sookie tried to fight back if she was going to die then she might as well die fighting. She grabbed something heavy and hauled it towards Debbie's head.

''Ah you bitch!'' Debbie groaned in pain and loosened her hold on Sookie. _I might have to kill this little slut right now. But I so wanted to see her begging me to spare her pathetic life._

Sookie was up on her feet and ran downstairs. She followed.

Debbie stood on the stairs near the hallway and smiled viciously, ''Time for you to die, _whore_.''

When Sookie reached the front door she felt something sharp pieced through her ribs. She looked at her top and realised it was smeared with blood, she was bleeding. Sookie glanced back up at Debbie on the landing, holding a gun; her eyes were flaring with satisfaction, a sneer gracing her face. All Sookie could feel was the immense pain, her body was batted and bruised. Weakly, her eyes fluttered close and she staggered onto the floor.

Debbie walked over to inspect the body, she roughly pulled up Sookie's blond mane and drew it towards her face. ''What the fuck did they see in you?'' she leer with loathing and felt nauseated. Debbie didn't leave, she stay at Sookie's house.

And waited.

Waited. Until she heard the sound of Alcide's truck and a broad smiled graced her sadistic face. _I knew he'll come. He's here for me. He'll help me hide her body and we can be together again. _She leaned back against the wall next to Sookie's unconscious bloody body as Alcide walked in.

***

''Sookie, Sookie. Wake up.'' She heard a familiar voice. It was direct and commanding. It was Eric.

''Eric?''

''Yes, _lover?''_

''Where am I?'' The light was shining on her eyes and she tried to sit up. Eric's hands immediately came to assist her.

''You're in the hospital,'' he soothly informed her.

Sookie lifted her head and met his gaze. ''How did I get here?''

''By an ambulance of course,'' his gaze locked onto her eyes.

She rolled her eyes, ''But how? The last thing I remember was when my head hit the floor.''

''Yes, you have a minor head injury,'' and he gently flicked her hair from her forehead to inspect the injury then he cursed in a language that she failed to understand.

''And I was shot.'' Sookie looked down at her wounded ribs, expecting to see bandages wrapped around it but there were none. ''Where's my shot wound?'' she asked curiously.

''Oh yes, I've taken the liberty to return the flavour,'' his brows ached. In an Instant understanding filled her. _Dallas._

''You sucked the bullet off me?'' she asked inquisitively and added, making a face, ''Ew, that's gross!''

He murmured huskily, ''I beg to differ, it was rather enjoyable.''

Sookie frowned, ''Tell me what happened.''

''The _shifter,_'' he spat with revulsion, ''left after she thought you were dead and I arrived in time to find _that_ dog hovering over you. I did what was necessarily, I gave you my blood and removed the bullet before the police arrived.''

''Did you know she was going to do this?''

''If I did, I'd have killed her before she had ever laid her hands on you,'' he said roughly with a degree of undeniable sincerely.

Sookie head fell back and slumped against the bed. She was going to ask him how did he know she was in danger but she realised it was their blood bond. ''Thank you, Eric'' she said timidly. ''I owe you one.''

Eric purred thickly, ''Well there are _ways _you could repay me.''

''You shouldn't want me to have sex with you because I owe you.'' Her voice was perfectly calm, however her stomach did clench.

''I do not care just as long as you do it,'' he smirked provocatively and added, ''the sooner, the better.'' His eyes seemed to burn down into her.

''Honestly, you are unbelievable. I'm in a hospital, batted and bruised!'' Eric chuckled throaty and winked at her.

Then the nurse walked over to them a confused look on her face. ''I'm sorry but this is past visiting time. Who let you in, Sir?''

''I did,'' he said hypnotically and the nurse looked up, seeming to sense Eric. Their gazes locked. Eric's eyes flared. ''I'm a doctor and have come to check on my special patient. Now leave,'' he commanded.

The nurse nodded, her face slack and walked back to the reception.

''How's Alcide?'' Sookie asked once the nurse was out of site.

Eric's brows knotted, ''He went after her.''

''Oh'' she said faintly.

''We shall talk later but now you must rest,'' he instructed accordingly.

''You sound like my gran.''

His lips arched into a smile, ''I will ignore that comment. It seems that the drugs are working.''

She smiled lightly at him and they stared into each other's eyes. The moonlight spilled over Sookie's features and wrapped her in a gentle glow. ''Goodnight, Eric,'' she murmured before her eyes began to softly close as weariness claimed her.

''Good night, lover,'' he whispered. His voice was thick and husky.

***

After he saw what had happened to Sookie he was not in a good mood. He walked out of the hospital and with each step it was filled with vicious plans and revenge.

''Any news?'' Eric asked.

''Yes, the shifter is with the dog. He just contacted me,'' Pam told him.

''Go and get her. I will deal with her when I return.''

''Ah, there's a problem. He wouldn't hand her over to us but apparently he will take care that she does not do it again.''

Eric growled with annoyance and ordered, ''You know what to do.''

''Yes,'' Pam sniggered with delight, ''do you want her dead or alive?''

Without a second thought he answered, ''Dead.''

* * *

**Next chapter will be longer I promised! =)**


	16. Thanks to Craving

**Thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd, who is super fantastic! =)**

**Characters belong to CH.**

**Thanks to all the lovely reviews! Sorry I couldn't get back to you guys personally. I'm pretty busy this month...exams! Don't you just hate it. **

**Anywhere here's the next chapter....**

* * *

Chapter 16 – Thanks to Craving

''Yes,'' Pam sniggered with delight, ''do you want her dead or alive?''

Without a second thought he answered, ''Dead.''

***

Sookie didn't need to stay in the hospital for long; she had only received a minor head injury so the doctors had decided that she could go home the next day to recover there.

''Ms. Stackhouse,'' the curly haired nurse said and handed her a bunch of flowers.

''Oh thank you.'' Sookie read the message, it was Alcide.

_Sorry I couldn't be with you._

_Urgent issues I'm afraid._

_Get well soon,_

_Alcide xxx_

Sookie readily guessed what the 'urgent issues' was: Debbie Pelt. This looked like he found her.

''So are you ready to go?'' the nurse asked.

She stood up and replied, ''Yeah, sure. I feel better.'' And she did.

''Your friends are waiting in the reception area.''

''My friends?''

The nurse stared at her for a second, ''Tara and Lafayette. Do you know then?''

Sookie's face brighten and smiled, ''Oh yes. Well thank you for taking care of them.''

''It was a pleasure. Look after yourself Ms. Stackhouse,'' the nurse smiled warmly and added before Sookiewalkedaway, ''and be careful on the stairs, we don't want you slipping off them again.''

She turned around abruptly, ''Excuse me? I fell down the stairs?''

''Yes, didn't you remember? Your boyfriend called an ambulance after you fell. I think you've forgotten it but no worries the memory will come back.''

''Boyfriend?'' Sookie asked aloud, she wasn't sure which man the nurse was referring to, ''was it Alcide?''

''I'm sorry but I couldn't recall his name. He's got dark hair, tanned complexion...does this help?''

''Yes. That's him, thank you,'' and Sookie walked off to meet her awaiting friends.

***

Sookie was glad to be back home. What she didn't expect was for her home to be in such a tidy order. The smashed windows were replaced and her front door was put back into place. It was just like home again.

When she got out of Lafayette's car, Jason was there waiting for her leaning against a silver Toyota yaris.

''Hey Sookie, thank Jesus you're alright!'' Jason hugged her tightly.

She pushed him off and laughed brightly, ''I'm fine!''

''You're so stupid! How on earth did you managed to fall down the stairs?'' Jason asked crossly but concern was written across his face.

Sookie rolled her eyes, annoyed, ''It's me, what did you expect?'' _Crazy Sookie comes to mind. _She decided to leave out the truth since Alcide had gone to so much trouble not to let anyone know that it was his ex. She would have to speak with him later.

''What in hell are you doing with a midget car?'' Tara asked, giggling.

Lafayette joined, ''Yeah, Jas. Have you come down a notch?''

''Hey! This ain't my car.'' Jason glared at them, feeling insulted.

''Then who's is it?'' Tara asked.

Jason shook his head and replied, ''No idea, it was here when I came. I thought it was Sookie's.''

***

In the morning, Sookie woke up, feeling incredibly refreshed and she was totally healed. _Maybe I should thank Eric, _she mused. She was sitting on the bench outside her front porch and noticed that the car was still there. She wondered who it was from and came up with two options: Alcide or Eric.

Just as she was thinking, a truck drove up her driveway and Alcide got out. She immediately went to greet him with enthusiasm and he smiled warmly at her.

''Thank god you're safe,'' he said hoarsely and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. ''Sorry I couldn't visit you.''

She looked into his eyes and saw sincerity, ''It's okay, I wasn't badly injured anyway.''

He kissed her softly and said, ''Debbie will never bother you again. I've made sure of that,'' and he wrapped a protective arm around her waist, and they walked inside her house.

''Oh yeah?'' she asked with a tinge of curiosity, ''how so?''

When Alcide was seated comfortably with Sookie on his lap in her living room, he finally answered her question, ''I took her back to Jacksonville, back to her family.''

''Is that it? Isn't she going to be punished?'' she asked, uncertainly. _Debbie nearly killed me! _

Alcide hesitated, ''Well, that's for her family to decide.''

''Don't you care that she nearly killed me?'' she fired.

''I do! I care so much about you, Sookie.'' He lifted up her downcast face. ''What I'm doing is to protect you. If Debbie is in prison, her family will come for revenge, _with you._''

''What? They would, even though they knew that she intended to murder me?''

Alcide breathed deeper and replied, "Yes. You're a human and that doesn't mean anything to them.''

''Oh,'' she faltered.

They sat like this for hours, each lost in their own thoughts. The sun generally losses its shine as it descended behind the hill on the east, casting shadows amongst trees. _He must be awake soon, _Sookie mused then shook her head to clear away the thoughts of him.

She could feel Alcide's soft breathing and it comforted her to be held in his strong arms. He felt so warm and alive. _Is it wrong to think of someone else when you're in another man's arms? _She readily guessed it was and she felt incredibly guilty for it.

''Sookie,'' he murmured.

''Yes, sweetie?'' she asked and kissed his chest.

''Can I ask you something?'' he hesitated and continued, ''and please tell me, don't worry about my feelings, I-I just wanted to know the truth.''

''Of course,'' she reassured and took his face into her hands, ''I'll answer anything, just for you.'' She smiled tenderly.

''How do you feel about Eric?'' he asked with a bitter taste in his mouth; he wanted to know and he wanted her to say that she felt nothing for the bloodsucker, inwardly he knew the truth and he half regretted his question but he realised he had to ask. He heard the way Sookie groaned out Eric's name when he sucked the bullet from her body, and he saw the intensity of their gaze as their eyes locked in fervent yearning and in Eric's gaze he recognised a sense of concern and secretly he knew that Eric had an affectionate feeling towards his girlfriend.

Sookie arched her neck side-ways to glance out the window, the moonlight glimmered in the beautiful night and the wind quietly blew making the leaves on the trees move in a tranquil tempo.

She looked back at Alcide; his face was masked in the moonlight. ''I honestly don't know, Alcide and that's the truth. I have this conflicting feeling towards him.''

''Do you,'' he gulped, he didn't want to say the last words, ''love him?'' Her mouth fell open in surprise and she leaned into his chest, where he cradled her securely as his fingers soothingly stroked her back in reassurance.

She laughed smoothly, a twinkle in her eyes, "What possessed you to ask that? And no I don't love him, Alcide.''

''Do you like him then?''

''Sometimes,'' she answered honestly, ''but most of the time he just annoys the hell out of me.''

''Thanks for telling me this,'' he kissed her hungrily which she eagerly returned. He wanted to taste her one last time. He knew what he had to do, even though he didn't want to. If he continued their relationship then it was his heart that would get broken and hers too if she had to choose between them, and he didn't want that. It was easier this way, the pain was straight cut and time would heal all wounds. He stopped kissing her and held her hands tightly.

''We need to talk,'' he stated plainly. Sookie looked up and realised what he was going to say.

''Yes, I think we should,'' she said softly and she removed herself from his grip but he held her back. This was going to be a long night.

***

It was for four days since Sookie and Alcide's mutual break-up. They decided that their relationship needed a breath of fresh air and that their situations were pretty complicated. They needed time to think things over and would stay friends.

Sookiewassaddened by their break-up but by the next day she felt relieved to be free again, to be single without attachment. Just as her thoughts began to wonder, she sense that someone was outside her house. It was him. It was Eric. Without waiting for him to knock, Sookie immediately went to open the door and greeted him.

''What do you want?'' she asked, leaning against the doorframe and let her eyes inspect his motives.

He shrugged his broad shoulders and replied, ''Isn't it obvious, Sookie? I came to see you.'' He smiled and that smile glowed fervently which highlights his handsome features, making her breath hitched.

''No it's not,'' she answered and tried to pinch away the strange feelings she was experiencing in Eric's company.

Eric's penetrating eyes pierced through her, causing her body to tremble. ''May I come in?'' he asked nicely and waited patiently for her. He realised she was wearing the Fangtasia t-shirt that he had given her and a dangerously short black skirt. The shirt was too large for her petite frame but she looked incredible in it and even more so since it had once belonged to him.

''Mmm...Okay,'' she murmured, unsure as to what she should say. Eric was acting strange, he was polite to her and dare she say it..._caring_.

He grinned, ''You actually have to invite me in Sookie.''

''You can come in.''

''Thank you,'' Eric replied and followed her steps. When she heard those two words, she turned abruptly to face him, confusion written across her features.

''Did you just said thank you?''

He arched his brows, a smile gracing his lips and he replied smoothly, ''Yes I did.''

_His lips look so tempting. Snap out of it Sookie! _Her brain was having a battle of its own. ''Um, well thanks.'' She smiled in stunned surprised and he chuckled throaty.

Sookie went into her kitchen fridge to get Eric a bottle of TrueBlood and asked, ''Did you got me a new c--ar?''

''How are you?'' He asked immediately as she was asking her question. They both smiled.

''Yes,'' Eric replied as his gaze followed her every movement.

''And I fine, thanks.'' she tried not to notice that he was looking at her. It made her feel strange. She somehow had just realized how high and strong his cheekbones were, and how sensual his lips could be. ''Care to explain about the car?'' she questioned and forced her eyes away from him.

He grinned and said confidently, ''I thought you needed a new car.''

''You picked a silver car, are you trying to be funny?''

''Well, you tell me. Did you found it amusing?''

Sookie ached her brows and replied, ''I did actually.''

''Looks like my plan worked.''

She snorted, ''Yeah this is the _only _plan that worked in your favour.''

''Wait and see, shall we?'' he suggested seductively and got up to get the bottle of TrueBlood from her, on his way there he casually let his body brush against hers. Sookie's shoulder gently touched his chest, making her body tremble. His gaze slowly travelled from the top of her head to toes. For a moment, his blue eyes flared with craving.

From that single moment Sookie realised why her relationship had ended, she had mindlessly rushed into the relationship with Alcide and she knew exactly that her mind did not fully participant, her mind was regrettably focused on someone else and that someone else was leaning against her kitchen sink as he ran his critical gaze along her figure while he drunk his synthetic blood. He looked incredibly sexy while doing so that it made her inside turned.

''Thanks again for everything but you really shouldn't have,'' she murmured softly.

He smiled his very Eric smile, ''And here I thought you would be grateful and yield to me.''

Sookie exhaled languidly and laughed. But she stopped as Eric continued to watch her, his stare hard and unflinching. He wasn't smiling any more.

''How's the blood?'' she blurted.

''Not as delicious as yours,'' was his instant reply.

She swallowed and moved closer to him. ''You know I can't give you my blood right now.''

Glimmer of glistening spark surrounded them and the atmosphere become intoxicating. Every breath they inhaled, it was of each other scents and it was too captivating. Sookie felt a deep attraction to this blond vamp, it was not a passing fancy, instead this was the one she knew which will last forever and with every attempt she took to annihilate these feelings it has always returned to her with a stronger and more powerful force that she can no longer deny.

He leaned towards her, taking her face in his hand and smoothly answered, ''I know.'' He took out a penknife from his jeans pocket and Sookie immediately knew what he was going to do. He was going to give her his blood. She felt a sudden tension stretch through her body. She wanted him to do it.

''Let me do that,'' she whispered thickly and took the knife from him.

Desire filled him, but with an effort, he managed to keep his voice controlled as he replied, ''Do it now, Sookie.'' He wanted this to benefit her rather than him, he knew she was fully healed but he thought that an extra blood could do her no harm, just as long as he didn't let it over cook her.

At his command, Sookie let the knife scraped across his neck, teasing him until he growled in impatience and forced her hand to plunge the knife in, deep. Instantly her mouth was on the bleeding wound, his blood tasted warm as it ran down her throat and she sucked eagerly. Without realising, Eric had lifted her up so that she was sitting on her kitchen table with her legs firmly locked around his waist, and she pushed against him, wanting to mould her body into his. She knew what she was offering, she wanted him to take advantage of it because she so desperately needed to feel relief and satisfaction. What's more, she wanted him, badly, ardently and passionately. She knew he wanted this too.

Eric curled his fingers around her hair as he willed her to suck harder, needing to feel more of her. With his other hand, he travelled up her rib cage and toward the rise of her breasts. Then finally his hand clasped her breast, lightly teasing the nipple through the lacy covering of her bra. Sookie moaned and he felt her ach her body against his. He groaned and removed his fingers from her hair to seek a place where he needed to be. His hand slid down her body and reached inside her skirt, and tore away the thin fabric of her underwear.

Sookie's eyes flew open as her mouth left his neck.

His finger slid inside.

She gasped.

* * *

**I just have to leave it there...for the moment =P**

**Sooo what do you guys think? Will they finally get together? **


	17. Understanding vs Perplexity

**Disclaimation : Characters belong to CH. **

**Sorry for the late update, exams you see but thankfully it's all finished...for now...and fanfic is playing up! arg! so I can't post.**

**Super thank you to Sarifina85 for beta'd. =D**

**And here's the story....**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Understanding vs. Perplexity

His finger slid inside.

She gasped.

***

Eric lifted his head, staring down at her with eyes that burned.

''You're wet for me, Sookie,'' he whispered huskily. She let out an audible moan and his finger continued to stroke deeper, moving in and out of her body in a light rhythm and he increased the pace. Sookie's body shook. It wasn't enough. She needed more. She needed him.

''Eric!'' she shuddered, pressing her body against his hand.

''You're so tight.'' He licked the curve of her neck as his fangs teasingly grazed her delicate skin. His thumb pressed against her, and the tension in her body mounted. Heat flashed through her, and she strained, desperate for a release from the savage hunger sweeping through her.

Her body ached, throbbed and struggled desperately for relief, then with his one last touch the pounding heat swept through her. Sookie lean her head against his chest, breathing raggedly. She could clearly see the tip of his hard shaft pressing against his jeans. She looked up with eyes full of hunger and roughly took his bottom lips into hers and bit. He growled. She impatiently lowered his jeans and pants. He moved, pressing his erection against her moist opening.

''Look at me,'' he commanded hotly. Her gaze snapped to his flaming eyes.

She arched her hips, ready for him.

Just then a loud knock was heard and a voice shouted from outside her house.

''Hey Sookie,'' a deep voice shouted and the knocking continued.

Eric growled in fury, ''Leave it!'' he commanded and kissed her eagerly on the lips. She wanted to lose herself in him but the knocking would not stop.

''Eric, I have to get the door,'' she pleaded and tried to remove herself from his hard grip.

''He'll fucking pay for this!'' Sookie heard Eric yell as she went to open the door.

***

''What do _you _want?'' Sookie asked, irritated at the interruption as she opened the door to see a sorrowful looking Bill. Her hair was in disarray, her shirt crumpled and she wasn't wearing any panties under that skirt. _God if Gran could see me now! _

Bill stood there, as relief washed over his face, ''I was worried about you. But I see that you're safe.''

''Why do you care,'' she barked, eyes narrowed.

''Sookie...please,'' he tried to reason, ''I care about you so much.''

She snorted, ''Yeah, care enough to screw me over!''

''Lorena's my maker,'' he stated, as if this was enough to explain his deeds.

''And...So you think it's acceptable to have sexwith her?'' Sookie glared at him in disgust and continued, ''It took you this long to realise what you did was wrong?''

She expected Bill to try and defend his cheating ass but instead he said, ''No. It was not acceptable. I am sorry. Sorry that I've hurt you. If I could turn the clock back, I ould do it gladly.'' He leaned closer to her and continued in his regretful tone, ''You're very special to me, Sookie. I knew it from the beginning but I've managed to ruin everything between us. The reason why I haven't called on you earlier is because I was busy working on my software.''

_He actually looked sincere._

''Look...Bill—''

''Well isn't that sweet,'' a dark voice said and Eric's face emerged from the dark hallway to stand behind Sookie with his strong grip wrapped possessively around her waist, ''Billy.''

Bill looked startled and his face darkened, ''What are you doing here, Eric?''

Eric's fangs extended and he nuzzled Sookie's neck, his eyes sending daggers at Bill's as the corner of his mouth curved into a cocky smirk. This was as much of an answered as he needed to give Bill.

''Seems like I've interrupted....your –'' Bill's eyes reached hers.

Eric's grin widened and he answered, ''Fucking, Bill, Fucking.''

***

After Sookie closed the door, Eric immediately pressed her body against the hard wooden door and lifted her up, and his hands rolled her skirt up to her hips.

''Now, where were we?'' Instantly his cold, yet hot lips assaulted hers.

Sookie vehemently brushed his hands off her and stepped out of his grip. She was furious.

''How dare,'' she jabbed a finger onto his solid chest, ''you say something like that!''

''What was wrong with it? I knew you were into it as much as I was,'' he stated, smirking.

Sookie glared at him in incredulously, _that big ego of his! _She folded her arms across her chest and answered, ''Not anymore!''

''Sookie,'' he said exasperated, ''you're not going to leave me like this are you?'' He indicated to his crotch.

''Get out!'' She opened her front door and tried in vain to push him out, ''Now.''

''Unbelievable,'' he rolled his eyes in vexation.

''Believe it!'' she stammered.

He stepped outside her door and asked, ''Are you always like this?''

''What do you mean?''

''Teasing us until we're ready to burst.''

Sookie blushed furiously red, mouth wide open, ''Just please leave.''

''Very well, lover but I shall see you soon.''

''Yeah whatever,'' she replied with an air of indifference. He murmured something she couldn't hear and his hand reached out and stroked her rosy cheeks, then ever so softly he lifted her chin towards him and applied an earth shattering kiss that left Sookie feeling light headed. _Damn him!_

***

Eric flew into the night sky; he didn't bother to drive because he couldn't be bothered; it was as simple as that. He was angry with Bill for the interruption, if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be leaving this early and without seeing Sookie naked. He enjoyed the way his touch invoked these feelings within her. _Damn it! Get a grip; you're a vampire not a sex addict. _

He closed his eyes and let his mind wonder freely. He heard her moan softly, and the yearning sound tore through him. His lips moved slowly down her chin, then down further, sliding around the curve of her neck. He licked her, tasting the salt on her skin. He could feel her pulse, could feel the vibration against his lips. He could smell her, the scent of summer sun wrapping tightly around him. He sucked gently on her throat.

''Do it,'' she whispered, her voice a husky purr of seduction. And he couldn't resist. His teeth sank deep. She gasped, her body shaking in his arms.

With one hand, he held her head back, possessively cradling her. With the other, he pulled her hips tightly against his own. His hips thrust against her. His lips drank from her.

''Eric...please,'' she begged.

He pulled back at once, his tongue licking away the drops of blood that trickled down her throat. He stripped away her clothes and bared her beautiful body before him. He wanted to sink himself into her, deep into her, until he could not tell where he ended and she began.

His body ached for her.

He ground his hips into hers with ferocious force; sending quakes of arousal along her spine. Sookie pinned her hips to him even harder causing moans of pleasure to escape his lips.

''What do you want?'' he rumbled throatily into Sookie's ear.

''I wanna do bad things with you.''

Eric's eyes abruptly popped wide opened in excitement; _boy did he want it bad._ Even in his relaxed state she had managed to captivate him.

***

''Oh Eric,'' Sookie cried with passion as her eyes popped wide open _at _the same dream. She sat up in bed with hot sweats and a trembling body.

Every time she thought back to the dream, it turned her on even more. _I can't believe I'm lusting for Eric fricking Northman! _Sookie thought shockingly. She decided that a cold shower was definitely in order. She needed to get him out of her mind before she became sexually frustrated and did something rash.

She checked the time and realised that it was only 4pm. She took her time in getting ready and chose the clothes she'd be wearing for tonight. She was meeting with Eric. He didn't tell her in person, she just knew he wanted her there. Sookie picked out a short red skirt that fell to mid-thigh with a white top that dipped daringly low, revealing more than a hint of her cleavage and she smiled at her own reflection before turning her attention to applying some light make-up.

When Sookie entered Fangtasia, Eric was not on his throne. He was sat in the darkest corner of the bar, his back against the hard black wall, and he was engaged in a conversation with a group of vampires.

She knew that he realised she was here because his muscles tensed but he did not look her way. Tonight was not her working night but she was here anywhere. It was strange on her part to sense his need to have her here and her willingness to come. _What's wrong with me?_

''Make yourself useful and wait on tables,'' Ginger snapped.

Sookie glared at her in annoyance, ''I'm not working tonight.''

''Then why the hell are you here?'' Selena asked from behind and made Sookie jump a little.

''Sookie is here _with_ me,'' Eric hissed in her ear and warned, ''I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour, _from _both of you,'' he then turned his eyes and glared at Ginger and continued, ''do you understand?'' he asked wickedly.

Ginger nodded her newly dyed blond mane and apologised before turning away to carry on with her work not daring to look at Sookie in the eye.

''Well?'' Eric asked Selena, who had not said anything. ''Do you understand my meaning?'' he sneered viciously.

''Yes,'' she replied and stared at Sookie before walking off.

Snippets of her thoughts could be heard. _That fucking bitch, she poisoned him against me! Me, the best he had ever had. He even said it himself. Why is he after that little bitch, she's useless and by the look of things, a dumb redneck._

Sookie's mouth gasped wide open. _Did she say that Eric thought she was the best he had ever had? _Now she was furious, she didn't care that Selena called her a dumb redneck because her opinions meant nothing to her...but...Eric! If she could breathe fire, then this whole bar would go up in flame.

''What's the matter Sookie?'' he inquired softly and gestured for her to sit.

''I need a drink,'' she responded and walked to the bar leaving a very confused vampire gazing behind her. She ordered vodka from Darcey and drank it in one gulp; the drink set her throat alight. She ordered another one.

''Careful with that,'' her friend advised and poured her a second.

Sookie drank it readily and answered, ''Thanks, but I can do with another.'' She handed the glass back for the third refill.

''What's the matter with you?''

''Eric,'' she stated plainly.

Darcey smirked. ''Ah,'' she replied and added, ''that explains everything.'' Sookie made a face and continued to drink.

***

After Sookie went to the bar, he didn't follow. He sensed that she needed space and it would be better if he was not in it. He could not understand her sometimes. First she was excited to be with him and now she couldn't wait to be away from him even though it was only a few meters.

One hour passed. Sookie was chatting eagerly with Darcey. She seemed happier now but slightly intoxicated, he noticed and smiled lightly.

Two hours passed. He checked on her again and realised Sookie was not sitting on the bar stool but was behind the bar, helping herself to drinks. _Okay, her behaviour is rather erratic._ He walked up to see what was going on.

''How much has she been drinking?'' he asked Darcey but his eyes were on Sookie's form.

''Um...a bit of everything I think.''

He murmured something inarticulate and asked, ''Why didn't you stop her?''

''Is that ever possible?'' Darcey rolled her eyes. She tried to stop her friend but it was impossible. Sookie just slapped her hands away and growled at her.

''Come on Sookie, I think you've had enough,'' he instructed and went behind the bar to retrieve her drunken body.

''Leave me alone!'' she said incoherently and smacked his hands away, ''I'm fine.''

Eric laughed. ''Whatever you say sweetheart,'' he said amusingly and picked her up with one lift. She felt so good in his arms.

''I'm not _your _sweetheart and put me down.''

''I will, _eventually_,'' he answered raucously. Sookie lifted her head and gazed into his eyes before giving him a slap right across his cheek. Thankfully they were in his office when she did it. He dropped her body onto the sofa and went to his desk.

''What was that for?'' He inspected his cheek in the mirror and there was a light hand print.

''Selena,'' she replied forwardly. _What's the point in lying? _

''I told her not to bother you again, are you not satisfied? I could fire her if you wanted.''

Sookie huffed in exasperation. ''I'm not satisfied, BUT you are!'' she accused crossly.

He cocked his head sideways, not understanding her whatsoever. ''Sookie, this drunken talk is rather confusing.''

''It's not confusing, it's simple! You like her.''

''I like who?'' he smirked with interest.

She rolled her eyes in scepticism. ''Selena, you like Selena!'' she answered snappily.

''Do I now?'' He toyed with her and then came to sit next to her on the sofa.

''Yes.''

''What gave you that idea?''

''Mmm...I'm a telepath. What do you think,'' she barked and waved her hands up in the air.

''You are jealous,'' he stated bluntly.

''No I'm not!'' she tried to defend herself which caused Eric to laughed.

''I do not like her, Sookie. She's just some fangbanger,'' he clarified.

''Oh yeah...then why did you tell her that she was the best you had ever had?'' she interrogated. He didn't reply and this caused her to become even angrier.

''So you're not denying it then?'' she fuelled.

He winked at her then eventually replied, ''It's called glamour, darling.''


	18. Starting Over

**A lovely thanks to Sarifina85 for beta'd.**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to CH**

**Thank you for all the reviews =)**

* * *

Chapter 18 – Starting Over

''So you're not denying it then?'' she fuelled.

He winked at her then eventually replied, ''It's called glamour, darling.''

***

Sookie rubbed her hands on her eyes to clear away the blurriness and observed her surroundings. This was not her bedroom but an office, Eric's office. _What the heck? _She thought confusedly and checked for the time. It was 4am. She groaned in annoyance and tried to move her head from its resting place on Eric's leather sofa. She moaned as her head spun around the room making she feel sick, literally.

''You are awake,'' Eric said and step closer towards her with a sarcastic smile plastered on his handsome face. ''Drink this,'' he ordered and gave her a glass of water.

''Thanks,'' she replied politely and drank the water he offered. She was thirsty.

''How's your head?'' he inquired and came to sit next to her on the sofa.

''Hurts like hell,'' she murmured incoherently.

He smirked in amusement. ''I am not surprised considering the amount of alcohol you've consumed, without payment I must add,'' he said teasingly.

''Oh god, I'm sorry,'' she said regrettably, while playing with her wrist watch as form of distraction.

''How sorry are you?'' he questioned, brow arched.

She turned her head side-ways to glare at him. ''V-er-y... sorry,'' she replied, the corner of her mouth curved into a smile.

''Really?''

''Yes... Eric,'' she answered ever so slowly.

''Would you like to show me _how _sorry you are?'' he asked playfully.

She cocked her brows, silently reflecting if she should show him. _Damn alcohol! Look what had happened the last time you drank so much...Alcide! And I'm not going to be doing anyone tonight...or would I? _Sookie grinned broadly as her eyes gazed Eric's form with approval.

''You are still drunk,'' he stated, his once playful manner now vanished.

''N-o-o I'm not!'' Sookie protested and attempted to get up from the sofa, but failed miserably; instead she fell and landed on the Viking's lap. ''Opps,'' she hiccupped.

''Opps indeed,'' he smirked, ''now we should really get you home before sunrise.''

''Why would you want that?'' she replied mischievously, her lips pouted and she wrapped her arms around Eric's neck. She drew his face closer to hers and stared into his eyes. _He has such beautiful eyes._

''You have really beautiful eyes, Eric,'' Sookie said dreamily, ''and perfect lips...which I'm really tempted to kiss.''

He cocked his brow in amusement at her drunken behaviour. ''Why thank you...so tell me what else to do you like?'' he inquired humorously, already thinking that this would be an excellent weapon to tease with Sookie when she was not intoxicated.

''...Well...'' she thought for a moment and replied, ''I love your butt, it's amazing... and toned. Every time I see it I just want to give those babies a squeeze.''

Eric burst out laughing. ''Why did you not tell me this before? You know that I would let you have a feel.''

Sookie puffed in exasperation. ''Cause...ummm...I really don't know why I haven't ask you,'' she answered and mused for a second. ''Why haven't I asked you?'' she asked herself out loud.

''Master, is she always like this?'' Pam inquired lightly from the doorway; dark amusement apparent on her cool face.

''Seems like it,'' he replied and his gaze softened as he observed Sookie's antics.

''Oh, Pam! Pam it's lovely to see you,'' Sookie smiled warmly.

In return Pam gave her a fangy smile. ''Likewise Sookie, dear,'' she answered.

''Come on, it's time to go home,'' Eric stated.

''Do you want me to accompany her?'' Pam asked.

''No, I will see that she returns home safely.'' He smiled innocently and guided Sookie to his corvette.

***

''You know what they say about guys who drive corvettes!'' Sookie stated directly and turned her head to see an amused Viking smiling at her.

''It is a way for them to hide their inadequate manhood, I assume? And flashy cars attract attention.'' He stepped on his gas pedal further and they were arriving at a rather fast speed.

''Yeah, I guess so. Hey, Eric, slow down, are you trying to get us killed?'' Her hand gripped onto the side door handle. ''Correction,'' she added, ''are you trying to get me killed?''

''Never, dearest, you are too..._important—''_

''To you guys, yeah I know,'' she interrupted, feeling used.

''That is not what I meant, Sookie,'' he interjected sturdily and was hesitant as to whether he would explain further but he decided against it, already thinking that she'd knew what he was implying.

''Sure, I believe you.''

They sat in silence as the car drove along the lonely road towards Bon Temps. The air was misty and droplets of rain fell from the sky. Finally the car pulled up to Sookie's driveway and she abruptly pulled the door open and stepped out. Sookie immediately regretted this since it made her head spin violently.

''Thanks for the ride,'' she said. She took the house key from her purse and was about to open the door when she sensed that Eric was behind her.

''I have not finished with you yet.'' He smiled and she was greeted with the sight of his sharp fangs.

''Well, I have, so goodnight, Eric.'' She really wanted to get into her house so that she could quickly run upstairs and empty the content of her stomach. Eric's driving did nothing to settle her quivering stomach and head.

He stood between her and door. ''Are you going to invite me in?'' he asked, smirking.

''No, Eric...I'm real tired.'' She could feel the contents of her stomach moving upwards. ''Just get out of the way!'' she half yelled. _Oh crap I'm going to be sick._ She tried to swallow in an attempt to bring down the dizziness since this stubborn blond vamp was not moving.

''Make me,'' he answered cocky, his arms folded across his chest and he glanced down at her in challenge.

She moved her eyes up to his face and she frowned heartbreakingly. Then, in the clearest way possible, she let him know that he shouldn't have challenged her, and coughing twice, Sookie doubled over, and puked all over Eric's fine Italian leather shoes.


End file.
